The Maxiene Luxman Chronicles: The Beginning
by HappyEndingsAreOverRatedAnyway
Summary: We Whisper. I release his hands and turn to see Edwards outstretched one. I take it wordlessly and he grips it firmly. We head into the woods and I leave my family behind without another look back. My name is Maxiene Luxman. This is how it all began.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I sigh sitting up in my bed. Not really my bed though. More like my best friends bed. Soon to be thousands of miles away best friend. Okay some maybe not thousands but it'll feel like thousands, that's for sure. I sigh and I look over at Abby. She's been my best friend for two years. But I feell like we've known each other for way longer. Anyone with a BFF knows what I'm talking about. And now I'm moving away. All because my mother wants to "reconnect" with her heritage. Bullshit.

Abby opens her eyes and rolls over looking at me. I laugh. "Your hair looks like crap." I tell her. "Really? Because I thought that people wake up with perfect hair. Are you sure that's not how it works?" I can't help but smile and laugh. Abs is the Queen of sarcasm. "That only works for people with good hair." I state back. I am her protégé.

She hates how thick and unruly her hair is. "Bitch." she snaps. If I didn't know her I would think she was serious. It's a good thing I do know her. I turn the channel of the TV we fell asleep watching like we always do at sleepovers. "Viva La Bam is on." I say turning to MTV. We sit and laugh our asses of at everything Bam Margera does with his crew. And we wish we could meet them.

We skillfully avoid the subject of me moving until we are back at my house and we are standing outside the car crying and hugging each other goodbye. Abs isn't one to show her soft side much. And neither one of us are comfortable with other people crying so we both tend to stay away from emotional things. But when you're leaving your best friend in the entire world, The only best friend you've ever had, it's a little hard to hold back the floodgates. Just a tad bit difficult is all.

**

* * *

**

I sigh as I listen to Shannon go on and on about how she's going to miss her friends and how she'll never reach the level of popularity she had and blah blah blah. She's the drama queen of our big family. I crank my iPod up and I listen to The Beastie Boys with a slight smile. The Beastie Boys are my most recent discovery. And they are amazing.

After about an hour it is silent in the car. Which is odd with Shannon around. I turn around in my seat to see her texting fervently on her phone. No doubt talking to one of her shallow best friends. Shannon was the only one in the family that I seriously doubted was born to the same parents as the rest of us. It's like her personality is straight form a movie. And not even a good one.

She's a ditzy blonde who is only concerned with popularity. She's also the biggest drama queen ever on the face of the planet. She can take a broken nail and make it sound as if World War III is starting. I swear it's annoying as hell sometimes. But I must admit she would make a great actress. And I love her to no end. She is after all my little sister.

I move my eyes to our sleeping little brother. The youngest of our large family. The last of my mothers ten, yes ten, children. Timothy is 15. We call him Baby because that is exactly what he is. The Baby. He doesn't mind. I definitely have a soft spot for him. he doesn't object to much. He just goes along with the flow. He just seems to take whatever is thrown his way without much complaint, like this move.

Shannon complained like hell. And got into a huge fight with Mom. She always fights with Mom. About stupid stuff. And I usually smooth things out between them. Timmy just sits back and observes. This move sucks so bad, but Timmy didn't bitch about it. And neither did I. But of course Shannon had to.

It's not Mom's fault. She does her best. She's dealt with a lot. Maybe that's why Timmy just goes along with everything. Because it's easier on Mom. Dad's gone and all the others left too. Dad left when I was only 6. Shannon was 5 and Timmy was 4. I don't mean to talk about just us but, we're all that's still left with Mom.

After Dad left Mom was a mess. And according to Mickey and Shelly she was too difficult to live with. I didn't understand it when they left, but I do now. There's nothing wrong with Mom. She's a good Mom. She just isn't like the old Mom. We can see it because we live with her. But if we didn't I wouldn't think there was anything off. It affects us more than people would think looking in from the outside.

Mom's just lived a hard life is all. She was head over heels for my Dad in high school. They started early. Mickey was born when Mom was only 15 and Timmy was born when Mom was 20. They only took five years to get ten of us. I'll never figure that one out. They eventually got married but not before six, yes six, more of us were born. They got married right before I was born. I'm lucky number 8.

The marriage didn't last and like I said Dad left and Mom has never been the same. Dad left Mom with nine of us. He took The Favorite, as we call the other child we never really got to know. We don't speak of him much. He was Dad's favorite. That's why he took him when he left. He was Mom's favorite too. No matter how much she denies it. That's why she doesn't want to talk about him.

I guess I should talk about my siblings. Let's go from oldest to youngest. Michael, or Mickey, was first. Then Michelle, Shelly. Next it was the triplets Todd, Bradley, and The Favorite. Then the twins Laura and Jackson. Next was me. Then Shannon. And finally Timothy. And that's the ten my mom and Dad had. More about them later.

**

* * *

**

"Maxi. Maxi wake up." I hear a soft voice. I slowly come to and my eyes open. Timmy is standing outside the car knocking on the window. "We're here." He says before turning around and walking away. I groggily climb out the car and I go to stand next to Shannon, Timmy and Mom to look at our new home.

"Well? What do you think?" Mom asks with anticipation. I know she wants us to like it. There is a slight silence where no one speaks. Then Shannon ruins the peace by letting out a loud dramatic groan and stomping back to the car muttering things loudly. Mom follows her with a distressed "Shay?"

I roll my eyes. Timmy comes to stand next to me. "What do you think?" he asks in his soft voice. I sigh. The house is midsized. Not bad but rather old looking. Not at all like our large home in Malibu. Dad was pretty well off. We were okay. Mom still had to work hard to pay the bills though. Dad had given her most of the money for this house. They don't talk.

We move around about once a year. Dad knows so he usually sends a lump sum of cash around the same time every year. It doesn't replace the father figure we missed our entire life but it does help with the mortgage. We had stayed in Malibu for two years. A surprise for us. But a joy. We'd had time to make actual friends. But now here we were back on the move. Which is why this move was so upsetting. Mom told us we were going to be staying in Malibu. But here we are. In La Push, Washington.

"I think it's going to be okay." I say with a small smile to Timmy. He gives a smile back. "You always think it's going to be okay." He says. "And it always is." I reply with another smile. He chuckles and I grab him in a hug, which he returns with love. Timmy's one of my favorite siblings.

Mom sighs coming back over to us. She's stressing out over Shannon as usual. "Shay locked herself in the car and won't come out." Mom tells us. "Don't worry." I say reassuringly. "We'll just take all her clothes inside and she'll have to go in." Timmy says and we all let out a slight laugh. "What do you guys think?" Mom asks still nervous about our opinions.

"It's…cozy." Timmy says with a smile. I give him a smile for trying to cheer Mom up. "Do you like it?" Mom asks still uncertain. "Yeah Mom. We like it." Timmy replies. She looks at us and I nod in agreement. "It's going to be okay." I say giving Mom a smile. She lets out a relieved laugh. "You always think it's going to be okay." She says wrapping me in a hug. I hear Timmy laugh loudly, something he rarely does. "And it always is. Right Max?" he says to me with a grin. "Yup." I reply hugging Mom back fiercely.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"I HATE IT HERE!!!!" I hear my sister yell before storming upstairs and slaming the door to her room. Timmy and I exchange a glance over our dinner of takeout Chinese food. I hear Mom let out a frustrated and sad sigh before she goes to her room too. Timmy gives me a look. "Shannon's been acting like a Drama Queen all day." He states the obvious. "It's stressing Mom out." He tells me with a knowing look. I sigh. "I'll go talk to her." I say and he smiles and goes back to eating.

I'm always the one who has to talk to her or another one of my siblings so they'll stop giving Mom a hard time. Whenever Shelly calls saying that Mikey won't talk to Brad and Mom's stressing out about it, I'm the one who has to call the both of them and get them to talk to each other and talk to Mom so she won't freak. Whenever Todd is arguing with Shelly over something Laura said, and Mom is worried about them, I'm the one who has to call Laura and see what was said and then talk to Todd and Shelly so they will stop being angry with each other and let Mom know everything is fine.

Whenever Mikey calls me complaining about how Mom's worried because Jackie never calls, I'm the one who has to call Jackie and talk him into calling Mom to tell her he's okay. Mom's constantly worried about Jackie and Mikey and Brad are always hassling him about his lifestyle. It isn't exactly on the right side of the law. I'm always the one Jackie talks to; that is whenever Jackie can be reached anyway. Not that I mind, Jack is by far my favorite sibling. He's not exactly the perfect role model, but I love him nevertheless.

I put some dinner on a plate for Shay before heading up to her room. I knock on her door. "GO AWAY MAXIENE, SO I CAN MOPE IN PEACE!!!" Of course she knew I'd be up to talk to her. I always do when she's being a bigger bitch than usual. I open the door despite her command. I see her sitting in on of her Bean bag chairs on her laptop. "The internets not hooked up." I say. "So I've learned." She says bitterly. And she closes the laptop with a frustrated groan.

"I'll let you mope, but not on an empty stomach." I say walking over to her and handing her the plate. "I hate this." She states stabbing a piece of orange chicken. "You're welcome." I say spointedly. She gives me a shut up look. "Thanks but I hate this." She says eating some food. "It's actually quiet tasty if you would just give it a try Shay." I say with an exaggerated grin.

She rolls her eyes but can't hide the smile from coming. "Not the food smartass." "Language." I say with a frown. "The move." She ignores my comment but I know she heard it. I sit down on the hard wood floor across from her. "Okay Shay Shay, talk to me." I say prepared to talk my sister out of hating Mom, like I always do.

Shay sets her food down. "Well, it's just that she promised we'd stay." She whines. "I know Shay but—" "Don't." She stops me. "I know what you're going to say 'Shay things come up and besides you know Mom. Just give her a break Shay. She's been through a lot. It won't be so bad living here.'" She mimics me. "Exactly." I say with a nod.

"Max do you really believe that?" she says with a look. "Do you really believe that everything's going to be okay?" she asks. "Yeah Shay. I do." I reply. Shay rolls her eyes. "Shay, we've made it through how many moves?" I ask. She sighs. "A lot." She says. "And how many times have you made new friends?" I continue. "All of them." She says with a slight smile. "And how many times have you made the cheer squad?" I ask. She grins. "All of them." "And how many times have you become 'popular'?" I ask with air quotes. She laughs. "All of them."

"Exactly. So stop worrying. You'll do great. Just like all the other times. Everyone will fall head over heels for Shannon Luxman." I reassure my now grinning sister. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Shannon says with a toss of her blonde locks. I get up and I go to leave. "Hey Shay?" I turn back at the door. "hm?" she asks eating and texting at the same time. "Apologize to Mom." I say. She frowns and swallows her food. "Why?" she asks. I wait until she looks at me. "Please." I say seriously. She rolls her eyes. "Fine."

I go back downstairs to do the dishes. I pass Timmy on the way. "Everything okay?" he asks. "Isn't it always."

**

* * *

**

"Ugh. I hate new schools." Shay says looking around in detest at the empty and very small school we are now attending. La Push High. The old looking sign read. Is everything in theis town outdated? "You'll be fine Shay." I say reassuringly. Timmy is silent as we walk into the office.

There doesn't appear to be much going on in here. We walk up to the desk. Me in the lead. "Oh! You must be the transfer students?" The lady half asks have states. I nod with a smile. "One second." We wait as she gets our files. I take the moment to glance around the office. Just as outdated as the rest of the town.

"Um, Shannon…Luxman?" the lady says squinting at the first file. "Right here." Shannon says stepping foreward. "Sorry sweety I can't pronounce your middle names." The lady says. "It's okay. No one can." Shay gives the lady a grin. Our middle names are straight Miwok. Mom's Miwok and she didn't want to give us native first names so she stuck it in there using our middle names. I think they're interesting. Shay hates them. Timmy doesn't care.

"Here is your schedule." The lady gives Shay a paper along with a school map. "Do you need any help finding your classes?" she asks. "No thank you."Shay responds very politely an di am proud of her. She says a quick bye to us before heading out the office confidently. "Um Timothy...Luxman?" The lady gives Tim his things next. "And you must be Maxiene?" She asks me holding out my things. I take them with a grateful smile. I thank her before leaving the office to start my day.

The first half of my day goes by quickly and without incident. I am eagar to see how my sibling have faired. At lunch I walk into the crowded Lunchroom. I get in line and I grab a chicken sandwich. I grab the seat at the end of an empty table by myself. I don't bother eating the sandwich. I'm not really hungry. I drink my chocolate milk and I eat the apple I also got. I wait for my siblings to enter.

Timmy is first. He comes in talking with a group of skater looking guys. I frown. They're not exactly his crowd. He was always more of a geeky jock kinda kid. The kind that wrestled. He is laughing with them and he seems happy though. I am still weary. They don't look like the best crowd for him to be hanging around.

I am jarred out of my thoughts as a group of huge looking guys come and loudly sit at the same table I am at. I think I may have taken their table by mistake. They look rather menacing. They look too big to be in high school. They are all rather good looking though, I must admit. I gather my mess and I prepare to leave if they ask me to. To my surprise they don't. The ignore me. I don't think it's on purpose. I just think they don't care that I'm there.

They are quite the rowdy bunch. "Dude, I am telling you the Flash is SO much faster than Superman." I smirk as I hear their current conversation. An age old debate of course. "No way dude. Superman can fly for goodnessakes." One argues with the first. "It doesn't matter because the Flashes specialty is speed!!!" The first exclaims. "SO?" the other says. "So? What do you mean so?" The first says incrediously.

"Guys keep it down." Another says in a calm lower voice. "Whatever Quil. This is serious. Whocares how loud we are?" The first says. He sounds a bit angry. "Aw...is Pauly Wauly getting allw upset?" The second guy teases Paul, I guess. "Shut up Embry." Paul says in a glowering voice. Another guy walks up to the group and sits with them. A younger looking one.

"Hey Seth. Where you been man?" another boy asks. "Aw man I was just talking to Mr. Bernstien about my essay." Seth responds. "He gave me a D." he says and I can tell from his voice he is frowning. "Yikes. Leah gonna be pissed dude." The boy replies. "Yeah I know but I'll redo it or something." Seth answers. "I just don't get Shakespeare or any of that stuff." He says exasperated.

"Okay Seth. Flash or Superman. Who's faster?" Paul asks and Embry, I think, groans. "You don't have to answer that Seth." Quil, is it, answers. "Yes you do. C'mon Seth. Tell Embry here that the Flash would KILL Superman in a race." "Whoa…" I can barely hear Seth as he says this. I frown. "Seth?" Paul says. "Dude?" he says again. "beautiful…" is all I hear from Seth.

They get quiet and I can't help but sneak a glance to them. They are all looking at the entrance. I follow the gaze to the group of girls that just walked into the cafeteria. I am pleased to see Shay is one of them. I do a quick assessment. They seem to be the popluar crowd, I guess. But then again they have to be. Shay wouldn't settle for less. I smile. Good for her.

"Seth?" Embry calls to the younger boy. "What?" Seth says not paying attention. He is watching Shay with all his might. "Who is she?" Seth asks as if stunned. "Oh no." I hear Quil say in a low voice. But I am distracted from their conversation by the sight of my sister walking towards me.

I smile at her. "Hey!" she says. "Hi." I respond. We don't usually associate with one another at school. Sort of an unspoken rule between Me, Her, and Tim. "Are you okay?" she asks me. I am slightly sursprised. "Yeah." I say. "I see you've made some new friends." I say to her with a grin. She can't surpress her own. "Yeah they look like…your type." I say with another glance to the shallow looking girls.

Shay gives me a look that I can't help but laugh at. "So um…why are you by yourself?" Shay ask. Now I understand. She feels bad because I don't have any friends yet. I smile gently at my younger sister. "I'm fine Shay." I say reassuringly. "Are you sure?" she asks and I can definitely see Mom in her. "You can come sit with me and my friends." She suggests. I wince slightly. "Yeah…no. They don't really seem like my type of crowd." I says. "They aren't." Shay says and we laugh lightly. "I'm fine Shay. Go eat." I tell her. She nods and turns to go.

"Hey wait!" I call her back. "hm?" she asks. "Did you see Timmy?" I ask. "Yeah." She says shrugging. "Nothing." I say shaking my head. "What?" she pushes. "Those guys don't really seem like his crowd, that's all." I say. Shay shrugs. "Maybe he's trying something new." She says. I nod. "Yeah maybe." She waves and is gone back off to her own table.

**

* * *

**

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I waited for My brother and sister by the old '66 Shelby gt350. Ah…there's nothing like a good classic. It took me forever to save up enough money to buy my car and I love it. It's old and loud and the only paint is a flat primer but I love it.

I lean against my car waiting and observing. La Push is a small school but it's the same as all the other schools I've been to. Seperated into cliques. The popular girls, The football jocks, The emo kids, The skaters, The nerds, The outsiders, and so on. Everywhere it's the same. Teenagers will be teenagers.

I finally spot my brother Timmy walking with his new friends. He nods at me and tells his friends bye before strolling over. He looks really happy. "Hey!" he says to me with a smile. "Hey hey." I reply returning the smile. "So how was your first day?" I ask. "Cool." He says shrugging. I frown slightly. "What about your friends?" I ask with a light tone. "Cool." He says shrugging again. He usually talks to me more. These are answers he would give Shay or Mom, but not me.

I let it go and chalk it up to him being a teenager, just like everyone else with mood swings. "Where's Shay?" he asks. I shrug and we stand in silence. Something that rarely happens between us. Usually he would ask how my day was. He always does on our first days. But he doesn't. I knew those friends were bad news.

We finally spot Shay. She's walking with that Seth kid I remember from lunch. They seem to be laughing and having a good time. I can't help but smile. Shay always pulled the good looking guys. She's really pretty, but she looks nothing like the rest of us. Our complexions are much darker than hers. And she has that Blond hair. No one knows how that happened. The rest of us have varying shades of brown and black, but she has blonde.

I hear Timmy groan impatiently. I look at him shocked. He looks sick. There is a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and his eyes are droopy and his breathing ragged. I frown alarmed. "Are you okay Timmy?" I ask turning to face him. He looks awful. "I'm fine." He snaps at me. I am shocked into silence. Timmy never snaps at me.

I am brought back to reality by him yelling. Timmy never yells. "HURRY UP SHANNON." He yells at our sister. His voice is angry. He sounds like Mikey when he gets really mad. I look at Shay. She frowns at us before turning to tell Seth bye.

"Geez Timmy, what climb up your ass?" she asks angrily when she reaches us. "Language." I say as we pile into the car. Timmy climbs into the backseat and slams the door harder than necessary. "Are you okay?" I ask him as we head home. He doesn't answer but he just glares out the window angrily. Shay turns around to look at him. "Timmy?" she says finally seeing the state he's in. "Leave me alone." He snaps at her still looking out the window. "Did you have a bad first day? It'll get better Baby, don't worry." Shay says with genuine concern. First days are always one of the only days they can be nice to each other.

"Jesus Shay Shut up." Timmy snaps. I am really shocked now. I peer at him from the rearview. Shay turns back around in her seat silently and I know she is upset. We get to the house and Timmy grabs his backpack and hurries into the house. I can hear his bedroom door slam from outside.

Shay doesn't say anything either. She just grabs her shoulder bag and stomps inside. I hear her door slam too. I slowly gather my own Jansport before heading inside as well. So much for everything being okay.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Two weeks in La Push feel like forever. That's how long we've been here. That's how long I've been bored out of my mind.

I am really worried about Timmy. He's getting more and more secluded. More and more angry at everything. It's like this place is changing him. Making him into a teenager with a bad attitude. I'm used to Shay being bitchy. But dealing with Timmy is even worse than that. At least I know why Shay acts like that. She was born a Drama Queen. But not Timmy.

He's ignoring more and more authority. Including Mom and myself. He's always telling Shay to Fuck off or something like that when she tries to talk to him. Then she gets angry. Them Mom gets distressed because no one is getting along. At least in the beginning Timmy apologized at the end of the day. But now it's like he doesn't care.

I think it's those "friends" of his. I don't like them at all. Not one bit. Shay is officially "in", whatever that means. I still don't have friends but I don't let it get to me. I talk to people but I eat lunch by myself. I stopped sitting at those guys table and they haven't looked my way since. Seth and Shay are "talking" now, whatever that means. They like each other, I can tell.

I am brought out of my thoughts by my phone vibrating. I look at it. **One new Text Message from: Your BFF. **I open my phone to read the message. _**Hey Hey Hey…How you doin today??? **_I reply with _**Just sitting at lunch missing Cali like hell. I forgot to turn in a library book so now I have a fine and my car broke down yesterday…you know, the usual…**_I smirk as I read her reply of _**Yeah, I did that shit yesterday…**_Sarcasm leaks from her every words. She is such a smartass.

I am brought from my phone due to a loud course of 'oh!!!!'. Then I see people crowding around what looks like a fight. I see Shay with a distressed look. I look around quickly. Oh no. Timmy. I get up and I sprint to the crowd. I fight my way through and I see Timmy rolling on the floor fighting with some random kid. Great.

I go to pull them apart. It's a difficult process. I get some hits along the way but with help from Shay they, are finally pulled apart. I hold Timmy back. "Timmy stop it." I demand. "Bring it on asshole!!!" the other guy taunts. "Leave him alone." Shay yells at the guy. He just sneers at her. I look on wearily as Shays' eyes flash in anger.

Now we may not always get along but family is family. I watch in horror and Shay winds back and punches the guy. Shay doesn't fight. Ever. A course of oh's are heard and Shay looks even more shocked than the guy does. He gapes at her not knowing what to do. "C'mon." I say pulling Timmy away from the scene of the crime. He goes reluctantly still struggling to get my hands off of him.

"Shay!" I call and she follows us. We go outside to some random lockers. "Are you okay?" I ask looking at Timmy's busted lip and slightly black eye in concern. "I'm fine." He snatches away from me. He turns to walk away. "Timmy!" Shay calls distress in her voice. He doesn't turn around. He just disappears around a corner.

"Are you okay?" I ask Shay. She looks deathly pale. "Yeah." She mutters before going off in the opposite direction of Timmy. I sigh. Timmy looks deathly ill all the time and he hates everything and everyone around him. Now Shay is acting strange too. What is happening to my siblings?

**

* * *

**

Timmy and Shay and I all get called to the office along with the guy, Zeke. The three of them get suspended for three days. That could be a good thing, what with the way Shay and Timmy are. They look sick to their stomachs. I'm starting to get really worried about the both of them.

The ride home is silent. When we get to the house Mom is waiting. "I got a call from the school. What happened?" she asks distressed. "Nothing." Shay murmurs going up to her room like a zombie. Timmy just glares at Mom and walks past her ignoring her question. I sigh as we watch them both go.

"What is wrong with them?" Mom asks. "Nothing Mom. Teenage adolescence." I reply with a reassuring smile. She returns it slightly reassured. I go up to my room still brooding on what is wrong with my siblings. I start on my homework and talk with Abby on aim for a bit. She is really concerned with my siblings too. I watch TV for a little while.

I decide to go fix dinner. Mom's been really tired lately. She's been desperately looking for a good paying job. I glance at my ice skates on my way out of my room. I haven't been on the ice in a good while. I remember spotting a small old looking rink in Forks. Maybe I should go. No. I have to take care of my siblings and make sure Mom is okay. I can't be selfish by taking a break.

I am fixing the spaghetti when the phone rings. I quickly wipe my hands before answering it. "Hello?" I ask. "Um hi? Is this Shay?" it's some guy. "No she's busy right now. Can I ask who's calling?" I reply. Shay's not really busy. She's in her room like she has been since school got out. I don't want to disturb her.

"Um yeah, can you tell her Seth called please?" Seth asks. I can't help but frown. I'm not so sure about this kid. "Sure Seth. Will do." I reply. "Thank you so much." He says. "You're welcome." "Bye." "Bye." I hang up and I resume cooking. About 15 minutes later the phone rings again. "Hello?" "Hey Maxi." Says a familiar and deep voice I haven't heard in a while.

"Hey Mikey." I say with a smile. "How was the move?" he asks. I guess Mom told him about it. "Eh. It was hard on Timmy and Shay. But I think everything's going to be okay." I reply. He lets out s throaty laugh. "You always think everything's going to be okay." He says. "And it always is." "Of course Max." I know he is rolling his eyes. "Lemme talk to Mom." He demands.

"She's sleep." I reply. "Oh. How is she Max?" he asks back to his usual serious self. "I don't know. She's really worried about shay and Baby." I confide in my eldest brother. "Why?" he demands in a rough voice. "Well…" I trail off. If I tell Mikey he'll tell Michelle and she'll tell Todd and he'll tell Brad and so on and so on. I don't want to worry everyone.

"Maxiene…" Mikey says threateningly. "Okay fine." I say knowing he will find out anyway. "Timmy started acting weird when we first moved here. He got all grumpy and rebellious." I tell Mikey. "That's just teenage adolescence." Mikey says confidently. "That's what I thought too. But it just got worse. He doesn't listen to Mom or even me anymore. And he looks deathly pale all the time. And today he got into a fight at school."

"A fight? Why?" Mikey demands. "I don't even know." "Well did he kick the guys ass?" Mikey asks "No. He has a busted lip and a black eye. Watch your language." I answer. "Dammit." He mumbles ignoring me last comment. "What do you mean he looks deathly sick?" "Well he's really pale and his eyes are always droopy and red. He looks like he can just pass out at any given moment. He's weaker too. I had to help him open a jelly jar a few days ago."

"Damn. Did you tell Todd? He might know something." Mikey asks and I can tell he's deep in thought about it. Todd's a doctor. "No. I haven't talked to any of the others since the move." I respond. "What about Mom. What does she think?" "I keep her calm. I tell her it's just teenage adolescence." I answer. "And Shay?" "Well she's started to act weird too." "Shay's weird period." Mikey says about our youngest sister.

"Yeah but not her usual weird. She's starting to look like Baby. And today she punched the guy who was fighting him in the face." I tell Mikey. "What?!" he says surprised. "Yeah I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." I agree. "Geez, what's in the water up there?" Mikey asks only half joking. "Yeah." I agree with a slight chuckle. "Do you think it could be drugs?" Mikey asks in a low voice.

That's exactly what I had began to think. The topic of drugs was one that our family avoided at all cost because of Jackson. It's a sore subject. Especially when Jacky's around and even when he's not. "I hope not Mikey. Timmy's hanging out with these skater kids now and I think maybe they're up to no good. But when Shay started to act weird too I ruled out drugs because the crowd she runs with doesn't look like they're into that stuff."

"Hm. And you have no idea what's going on with them?" Mikey asks. "I have absolutely no idea Mikey.' I say with a tired sigh. "You're tired." Mikey says. I shrug even though he can't see me. "No. I'll be fine." I say. "You have to take a break sometime too." Mikey tells me. "Yeah but then who'll take care of everyone?" I say only half joking.

"They can take care of themselves Max." Mikey says seriously. "Yeah." I say to leave the subject behind. "So any guys I need to beat up yet?" Mikey asks. I laugh. "With me no. But there is this guy that seems really interested in Shay. He called for her today." I inform my brother. "Oh really?" Mikey says. "What do you think?" he asks. "I, personally, am slightly leery of the kid." I answer honestly. "Then I don't like him." Mikey says immediately. I laugh. "Mikey you don't even know him." I tell him. "Doesn't matter. I can't stand the kid." He answers dead serious. I can't help but laugh. He give a chuckle but we both know he's not joking.

"Speaking of visiting." He says. I frown. "Visiting?" I ask confused. "Oh I'm glad you brought it up." He says with a light laugh I join in. "You coming to visit?" I ask happily. "Yeah. I'm on rest time for a few weeks so I figure I'd come check out La wherever you guys are." He answers. "Good. It'll be good for Mom." I answer.

Timmy stumbles into the kitchen glaring at everything as usual. "How you feeling?" I ask. He just shoots me a glare and goes to open the fridge. "Who's that?" Mikey asks. "Baby." I respond watching Timmy tug the refrigerator door. He finally gets it open and leans on the door as if exhausted. "Stop staring at me, geez." He snaps at me not looking over to me.

"Lemme talk to him." Mikey demands. "Mikey's on the phone." I say to Baby. He shrugs taking a large swig from the grape juice. Mikey's his favorite brother. "He wants to talk to you." I tell Baby. He caps the juice and puts it back. He slams the frigde. "Tell him to shove it." He says before trudging back out the kitchen I hear his door close.

"Um, he went back upstairs Mikey. He's not up to talking." I say feeling bad for my older brother. He and Baby have always been close. That was like a big slap in the face to Mikey. It's silent on the other end. "Mikey?" I ask concerned. "I heard him Max." he mumbles and I feel really guilty for not muting the phone. "Mikey I'm sorry. He's just not feeling well, you know he didn't mean it." I say sadly.

"Yeah. I got to go anyway." He says clearing his throat. "Just give my love to everyone and tell Mom I'm coming down soon." He says. "I will." "Love you." "Everything's going to be okay." I say to Mikey. "Of course it is Maxi." He answers with a sad voice. "Love you." I respond feeling bad for him. "You too." "Bye Mikey." "Bye Maxi.".

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I sigh looking around the cafeteria. Three days later and everyone is still buzzing about the fight. I was weary about leaving Timmy and Shay home alone today. But I'll only be gone for eight hours. That seems like a really long time now that I think about it. I sigh taking a sip of chocolate milk from the carton in front of me. My gaze wanders to the entrance as the group of rowdy guys from day one enter, Seth amoung them.

I sigh squinting at the kid. He seems okay enough. Maybe I'm just being paranoid because of Shay. I don't want her to start a relationship and then have to end it in a year when we move again. I have always avoided the dating aspect of life. Until last year. I sigh as a thought of Caleb crosses my mind. I can easily see his easy going grin, with his short cut hair, tan skin, and broad body. His laugh echoes in my mind and I take a deep breath.

"Um, Excuse me?" I am startled from my flashback to see Seth standing before me. I glance up at him. He looks really nervous. I glance back at the table of his friends. They are holding back laughter looking over at the two of us. Two of them are openly laughing at Seth. I can only assume these two are Paul and Embry. They seem like the more rambunctious of the group.

I turn back to Seth. "Um, is it Maxiene?" he asks wringing his hands. I must admit it makes me feel some joy that I can make him squirm. "Yes?" I say in a bored voice. I see Paul and Embry shake with even more laughter. They couldn't have possibly heard me in the loud cafeteria. Plus they're all the way on the other side of the room.

"Um, I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater?" he says as if it's a question. I glance away from him to the entrance as something catches my eye. My world stops as I see him for the first time. I watch in awe as he pauses in the doorway. He is huge. He is angry. He is breath taking. His hard dark eyes sweep the room. They settle on my own and my entire world shifts.

I can't help but stare. My eyes are locked with dark angry ones. My breath hitches in my throat. I can't think. I can't function. I can only stare as my entire world is turned upside down by his one look. His eyes finally break my own gaze and they settle on some guys. He walks over to the table and it is only when he gets there do I realizes it's Paul and Embry and Seths group. Seth!

I turn back to Seth blinking rapidly. I try to get the boy out of my head. I try to gather my now returning thoughts. Seth is staring at me in awe. He turns to look back at his friends. They are all staring at me in awe. Except him, he is staring at the ground. Glaring is the more appropriate term actually. Then his eyes rise and they meet mine again. Only briefly but my breath still catches in my throat.

He looks away but my eyes stay locked on his body. I watch as he stands abruptly and with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, exit the lunchroom, breaking my trance. I swallow thickly and I turn back to Seth again. "yes?" I say surprised by how strong my voice is. I can barely think straight.

Seth is staring at me again, still gaping. "What?" I ask shifting nervously. He just turns and walks back to his friends who are all staring at me in shock. I glare at them and this seems to put them back in motion. They quickly avert their gazes and begin to talk. I watch them suspiciously. What was that all about? I shake my head. I have more important matters to think about other than those strange boys and their mystery friend. Like my siblings.

**

* * *

**

The rest of school goes by without incident and in no time at al I am making my way to my car. I get in and start it eagar to get home. I pull out my spot and I file into the line leaving the parking lot. I am impatient as people trickle out slowly. I glance in my rearview and I am surprised to see that He is behind me.

He is glaring at my car. He sees my eyes in my rearview and he glares even more. The look in his eyes is pure hatred. If looks could kill I would undoubtly be six feet under…and then some. Once again I am at a lost for not only words but for thoughts as well. I am jarred back into my mind by the sound of a loud horn honking. I jump slightly and I tear my eyes from my mirror. There is more honking and I realize that He is honking at me.

I attempt to shift gears but I end up grinding them as I fumble with both the gear stick and the clutch. I wince as I hear that horrible noise from my poor car when the gears stick. He honks again and people are starting to stare. "I'm trying." I say even though he can't hear me. I finally manage to get it in gear. I am so exasperated and frustrated and eagar to get away from his insisting horn that I slam on the gas. The car goes lurching foreward and not only do my gears stick from me not switching to second but I crash.

I am lurched into my steering wheel as I hit the car in front of me. I am shocked. I hear my car making some horrible noise and I quickly take my footoff the pedal. I turn off the car and I calm myself. I watch as people start to look and gather around. I close my eyes in frustration. Of course it had to be me. It had to be today. The one day I was in a hurry to get home.

I jump slightly as someone knocks on my window. It's the guy I crashed into. I slowly climb out the car. "You okay?" he asks me. I nod. "I am so sorry." I apologize. He just shakes his head in disbelief. I can tell he's angry. I turn to see my hood smoking slightly. Great. Just great. Who knows how much it's going to cost me to fix the car.

"Hey dude." A boy comes strolling up talking to the guy I crashed into. "Jay, what happened?" he asks. "That is a very good question." Jay says looking at me with a hard stare. "I was shifting and the gears stuck and I slammed on my gas. I don't know what was wrong with me. I 'm a really good driver." I reassure him.

He gives me look that says just stop talking. The second boy whistles as he looks at the accident, which really shouldn't have done as much damage to the car as it did. But with my car being old as dirt, I suppose I should have expected it. "Your car looks pretty bad." Jay says. I don't reply but I do look on in dismay.

"Hey Jacob!!! Can you come take a look at this???" Jay calls. I turn and I sees Him getting out of his car with his ever present glare. He saunters lazily over to us with his hands deep into his pockets. I glare at him briefly before looking away from his beauty, lest I become discombobulated. Again.

Jay goes to move his car out of the way and when he does I can't help but let out a low groan. My hood is pretty crumpled. That's going to cost me. There is quite a bit of smoke coming from underneath it and I'm not even sure if I want to look to see what is clearly a mess. I go over to my precious car with Jay and so does He. I guess he's Jacob. What a beautiful name. He lifts up my hood and a hiss is heard. We all have to take a step back from the hot thick smoke that come billowing from my poor baby.

We go back once most of the smoke is gone. Jacob looks into the car and I don't know what he sees. But I know it's bad. "The gears are shot and it need new pistons. I think the battery's dead too." His voice is husky and rough yet incredibly soft at the same time. I can barely process the horrible information he give me.

"Better call a tow truck. She isn't going anywhere on her own." He closes the hood. I let out sigh. I don't know any tow truck place here. "Do you know a tow truck?" I ask Jay. "And a mechanic?" I add as one of Jacob's friends come up. "Is everything okay?" he asks and I notice his eyes glance from me to Jacob.

"No." I say flatly. "My uncle's a tow truck driver." Jay says and he goes to make the call. I sigh looking at my baby and attempting to completely ignore Jacob. "My poor baby…" I mutter and then I take a deep calming breath. "it's going to be okay…" I mutter to myself and it brings a smile to my face as I think about Mikey's upcoming visit. Which reminds me, I have to tell Mom about that.

"I'm Embry by the way." Embry says holding out his hand. I shake it wearily. He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at Jacob expectantly. After a moment of silence Embry says "This is Jacob." I don't make a move to reply. I just shoot Jacob a glare. He glares at Embry. Then there is more silence. Jay comes back up to us. 'My uncle's on the way." He tells me. I nod. "Thanks. Now all I need is a mechanic." I say with a sigh.

"Well, uh, Jake here is a mechanic." Embry says with a grin. I turn to look at Jacob in slight surprise but I don't let it show. Jacob turns and shoots Embry one of his death glares. Embry immediately drops his grin and looks away from Jacob. "Oh yeah!" Jay says and he looks at Jacob. "How about it Jake?" Jay asks and we look at Jacob curiously.

He glares at Embry again. "Sure." He says in a very low voice and I can tell by his tone that fixing my car is the last thing he wants to do, but I am glad he did say yes. It saves me the time and trouble of trying to find a mechanic. "Cool. I'll just have my uncle drop it off at your house then?" Jay asks. "Sure sure." Jacob says in that same voice.

I pull out my phone and I look at the time. Six thirty. Time flies when you're having fun. I sigh impatiently wanting to get home to check on my brother and sister. And then I realize that I don't have a ride home. I could call my mom but I would just worry her and she just got a job at Forks hospital. Taking off so soon would not be good for her. I have no ride. Great.

Apparently Embry has also realized this because he asks me "Do you have a ride home?" I wonder why he's still here anyway. "I'll figure something out." I reply checking the time again. "Are you in a hurry?" Embry asks. "Thanks but it's not your problem." I say with a smile. He seems like a sweet caring guy. "Well I'm sure Jacob could give you a ride." Embry offers. My eyes swing to Jacob and he give Embry the most fear enducing glare I have ever seen in my entire life. To my surprise Embry grins. "Or I could give you one. Either way, I mean it doesn't really matter." He says swinging his grin at me.

"No. I'm fine." I say with another smile to Embry. "No really. It's no trouble. How are you going to get home otherwise?" he asks a really good question. I bite my lip thinking. "I can take care of everything here." Jay offers. "Would you do that?" I ask him with a grateful grin. "Sure." He says and the next thing I know Embry and I are walking to his small Honda.

* * *

Embry and I talk a bit and he's a really cool guy. We get to my house and I let him in before hurrying upstairs to my siblings. Shay seems fine but Timmy is still in bed. Shay says he hasn't gotten up all day and the soup on his desk is untouched. I try to talk to him and get him to eat but he rolls over and tells me to get the fuck out. I am more worried about his condition than his foul mouth right now. I leave his room shutting the door behind me.

When I go back downstairs Embry is sitting on the couch. "Sorry about that. I had to check on Shay and Timmy." I tell him sitting next to him. "It's cool. You know Seth really likes Shay." Embry says. I just nod with a roll of my eyes. "Do you not like Seth or something?" he asks amused. I shrug. "I haven't decided yet." I say and Embry laughs. "Seth's a good kid." He tells me. I shrug again. "We'll see."

Embry just shakes his head with a smile. "What about Shay and Timmy, are they okay?" he asks seriously. I sigh. "Shay seems okay but Timmy's really bad." I confide in him. "What's wrong?" he asks frowning. "He's tired and grouchy and an overall mess." I say. "I think it may have been from the move. Or those kids he hangs out with. Do you know anything about them?" I ask.

"They're a bunch of potheads." He says with a shrug. I bite my lip. "You don't think your brother's been smoking do you?" Embry asks me. "No. I hope not." I reply. The worry must have really shown on my face because the next thing I know Embry has his huge arms around me. "It'll be fine." He says. I am too shocked to respond. He finally lets me go and I clear my throat slightly embarasseed from the flush that rises in my cheeks. "Um, I should go make dinner." I say.

I get up and I go into the kitchen I pull out the things needed for tacos. Embry follows me and leans against our counter watching as I start chopping ingredients. "You really care about your family huh?" he says. I give a short laugh. "Of course. Doesn't everyone." I say. "Yeah but you really take care of them don't you?" he asks. I shrug. "Do you ever take a break for yourself?" I shrug again. He sounds like Mikey. "Can we change the subject?" I ask with a tight smile.

He grins. "Okay uh, what about boyfriends." He says. I wince as Caleb's handsome face pops into my mind. "Okay, can we change the subject just one more time?" I say with a light grin. Embry laughs heartily. "Are there any subjects we can talk about?" he asks grinning. "Favorite movie will make for a great conversation." I suggest smiling. He laughs again. "Nice try but I would much rather talk about boyfriends." He says with a smile and a calculating look.

"Fine." I say sighing. "What about them." I ask slightly uncomfortable. "Did you have one in California?" he asks and I wince slightly as Caleb's beautiful face flashes in my mind yet again. "Yeah." I reply shortly not wanting to talk about it. "What was he like?" he asks clearly not getting that it's a sore subject. "Uh, he was…" I struggle to find the right word. Perfect. Amazing. The best thing in my life besides my family. The love of my life. There are plenty of things I could say, just not any that I am willing to say out loud. And not to Embry.

"Was he anything like me?" Embry asks and I am shocked into looking up at him. "What do you mean?" I ask. He shrugs. "I don't know. Was he like me?" he says again looking at me. I look at how huge Embry is. Very native features. Caleb has those football star good looks. Embry is handsome. Very much so. I think about Embry's overly playful ways. Caleb had that slightly serious demeanor. He could be playful when I wanted him to but mostly he was serious. "No." I say returning to my lettuce.

"Was he your type?" Embry asks and I can't help but laugh. "Of course, why else would I date him." I say and Embry laughs too. "Would you be willing to go out with someone that's not your type then?" he asks and I shrug. "I guess so. It depends on who it is." I say honestly. "What if it's someone like me?" he asks and I look up at him again.

He grins expectantly. I am at a loss for words. "Well, um, uh…" I say caught off guard. He lets out a booming laugh. "I'm not asking you out Max." he says and I let out a breath of relief. "Oh." I say. "Not yet." He amends still grinning. "Oh." I squeak out nervous again. I like Embry. A lot. But like I said, I like to avaoid dating because I'm just going to move in a year so what's the point of teasing myself. Teasing myself with someone like Embry would be bad. I know for a fact that I could easily fall for him too fast and way too hard. Embry's just the type of guy I could see myself loving. Yeah, teasing myself with him could be extremely bad.

Embry starts to walk towards me. "I like you Max. a lot." He says and he is right in front of me now. I turn so my back is at the counter and I am facing him. "Really?" I manage to get out. "Yeah. Really." He says laughing. "Oh." I say and he laughs again. I press myself against the counter as he leans down closer to me. "Max, you are hilarious, you know that?" he asks in a low husky voice. "Oh." I say dumbly. He lets out one last chuckle before his lips meet mine.

My eyes involuntarily close as his hot lips touch mine. I can't help but wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me to his hot body. Unfortunately I still had the knife in my hand. "AH!!!" he breaks the kiss with a loud yell of surprise. He steps out of my arms and reaches around to feel his back. "Max I think you just stabbed me."

I look in horror at the, sure enough, bloody knife. "Oh my god." I say dropping it on the floor, which is now being covered in blood. Embry's blood. Because I stabbed him. I am paralyzed with shock. Embry looks at me and lets out a chuckle. "I stabbed you." I manage to say still in shock. "Yeah. That's a new experience for me." He says with a wink and he lifts off his shirt. It 's stained with his blood.

I gasp as I see a large gash in his back. It is bleeding like a river. I lead him to the downstairs bathroom. He looks at it in the mirror. "Yow." He says not at all sounding like he's in pain. I grab a towel and I wet it and I wipe up his back. I swallow thickly. "I am so sorry Embry." I mumble. "It's fine." He says in his husky voice. I swallow again. "There's so much blood." I mumble as I rinse the rag yet again.

Embry looks at me and lets out a laugh. "Are you okay?" he asks. "You're as pale as a piece of paper." He says grinning. "Embry, I just stabbed you and you're sitting here laughing." I say incredulously. He laughs again. "Yeah. It's not that bad." He says standing up and looking at himself in the mirror again. The wound is still trickling out blood and it looks painful but Embry doesn't seem to notice.

"I should probably get home anyway." He says walking back into the kitchen and into the entryway. He turns to me. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? Maybe we should go to the hospital, just in case." I ask still concerned. "Yeah. I'll be fine." He says. He laughs at the weary look on my face. "Are you going to be okay?" he asks me. "I'm fine" I reply. "You look horrible." He tells me with a chuckle. I can't help but roll my eyes with a smile. "Thanks." I say sarcastically. He laughs and then it gets quiet.

"What?" I ask with a slight smile. He gives me a smile. Then he leans down and his lips touch mine again. My eyes close and my heart speeds up until it is pounding in my chest. He pulls me close and I wrap my arms around his hot body. Déjà vu anyone? I am in heaven until I hear a hard voice say "Maxi?". I break the kiss and I practically jump out of Embry's arms because I know that voice. And to have the owner of that voice catch me in the arms of a boy is not a good idea. To have the owner of that voice catch me in a boys arms AND kissing said boy,is asking for trouble. I fidget as I look at the owner of the voice. My own voice quivers as I say "Welcome home Mikey."

**

* * *

**

"Thank you Maxi. It's not the homecoming I expected." Mikey says in that hard voice that makes me wince. And slightly afraid. He drops his big army green duffle bag on the floor and slowly starts to walk through the kitchen towards us. "You said I'd have to look out for Shay, not you." Mikey says. "Who's this?" his steely eyes go to Embry. "And why is he kissing you? Without a shirt on?" he adds. I swallow thickly.

"Embry is a guy I know from school." I say timidly. "Oh, so you kiss random guys form your school, that don't wear shirts." He says, his gaze still icy. "Actually, Embry was just leaving." I say and I turn to Embry. "Bye." I say with a look telling him to go, now. "I'll see you later?" he says with a suggestive grin. My eyes widen. "Excuse me?" Mikey snaps from his spot. "No, no. He didn't mean that." I say looking from Mikey to Embry. "Right?" I say glaring at him.

He chuckles. "Yeah. Right." He says in his husky voice. "Nice to meet you Mikey. Max." he says before giving me a peck on the cheek and turning to leave. I let out a sigh of relief when he gets in his car and drives away. "Who the hell was that Max?" Mikey yells. "No one Mikey." I say glad Embry's gone.

"he sure didn't look like no one. And you weren't kissing him like he was no one Maxiene. Who is he?" Mikey asks loudly. "Shh, Timmy's resting." I hiss at my older brother. He calms down a lot and opens his mouth to speak but before he can Shay comes bounding down the stairs. "Mikey?" she asks in a happy but tired voice and I notice that she looks worse than she did when I first got home.

"Hey Shay!" Mikey says holding out his arms to her. She hesitates as she sees the floor. It is now covered with blood and Mikey's bloody footprints. "What happened?" she asks and Mikey notices for the first time. "Jesus Max, what the hell?" he asks lifting up his boots. "I stabbed Embry." I say rolling my eyes in slight frustration. They both look at me in shock. "Embry was here?" Shay says. "You stabbed him?" Mikey asks.

"Yes and yes. But it was an accident." I say as I go to get the mop. "An accident that he was here or an accident that you stabbed him?" Shay asks. "Oh it was no accident that he was here, trust me." Mikey says in a hard voice. "Actually it was." I say coming back and I start to mop up the blood. "I got into a car accident." I tell them. "What?" Shay says. "When?" Mikey asks.

"Today, after school. Everything's taken care of. The car is at the mechanic as we speak. There's no need to worry. I'm fine. The other person was fine. The cars were fine. He's not suing. No need to worry Mom about it. Everything's fine." I explain. "You always think everything's fine." They say in unison. Then they look at each other and laugh.

I roll my eyes as I finish mopping. "Wait, how did you end up stabbing him?" Mikey asks. "We were—" I trail off as a blush rises. "You kissed him didn't you?" Shay says and Mikey glares at me. "Yes we were kissing and I accidentally stabbed him and that is why he didn't have a shirt on. It was soaked in blood." I explain putting the mop away. I normally don't share this much with my family but there was no way out of that one without an explanation.

Shay finally gives Mikey his hug as I return to cooking. "You okay Shay Shay?" he asks taking in her red eyes and exhausted body language. "Yeah, I guess." She says shrugging him off. "Timmy's not though. He looks even worse Max." she tells me. I sigh and slowly shake my head. Mikey takes his things into the first guest room and goes to check on Timmy. Shay goes back into her room.

Mikey comes back down as I am frying the tortillas. "He looks horrible Max." he tells me referring to Baby. "I know." I reply sadly. It is quiet for a second before I speak again. "You weren't supposed to be here for another week at least." I say looking at him. "What happened?" he sighs and rubs his face, a habit he has. "I decided why wait." He replies. "Yeah well I didn't have a chance to tell Mom you were coming yet so it'll be a good surprise for her. Take her mind off Baby." He nods "A surprise, That was the plan." He says grinning the mischievious grin all us Luxman children possess.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Needless to say Mom was pleasantly surprised to see Mikey home. I told her that the Mustang was getting a tune up so she wouldn't worry. Timmy took his tacos to eat in his room last night but when I go to check on him this morning his plate is untouched and he is still in bed. I get dressed in a simple t-shirt and a pair of my favorite black skinny jeans with some old tattered black Chucks. I grab my Hawk Nelson hoodie and I head downstairs to grab some breakfast.

Shay is already downstairs in a Hollister t-shirt and a short schoolgirl type skirt with black ballet flats. Mikey is in his camouflage uniform. They are both eating cereal. Well, Mikey is eating cereal. Shay is sitting with her head down and her bowl untouched. "You okay Shay Shay?" I say concerned. She answers with an angry like grumble. I don't understand but it sounds like something along the lines of fuck off.

I grab a poptart and I pop it in the toaster. "Morning Mikey." "Morning." He says. i watch as he tilts his head towards Shay with a look that says Max, do something. Once again I am the one who has to do the talking. I sigh and nod and he returns to his food. "Hey Shay," I say softly going to rub her back soothingly. "Are you sure you feel up to going to school today?" I ask. Once again she shrugs me off. Mikey and I exchange glances.

I go back over to my poptart still concerned. "Hey Max." Mikey calls to me. "Don't talk with your mouth full." I tell him. "When was the last time you skated?" he asks ignoring my comment. I just shrug. "You need a break Max." he says taking another bite. I shrug again not wanting to talk about this subject. He always brings it up.

"How are you getting to school?" he asks sighing. I don't know. "I'll figure it out." I reply. "Why not ask mom." He says. I shake my head swallowing. "No way Mikey. She just got her job, she can't come in late already." I reply. "Yeah well I don't have my rental yet." He tells me. I shrug. "Like I said, I'll figure it out."

Before Mikey can respond the doorbell rings. "Can you get that." I say to him already on my way back upstairs to get my cell and check on Baby one last time. When I come back downstairs I am pleasantly surprised to see Embry in the entryway. He smiles when he sees me and walks over. Before I can say anything he envelopes me in his huge arms and pulls me to his hot body.

I hug him back as Mikey glares at me. I pull away from Embry. "Uh, What are you doing here?" I ask him honestly confused. "I came to give you a ride to school." He says with a grin. "Right." I say for lack of other words. "Uh, Embry, this is my older brother Michael." I say gesturing to Mikey.

"Hey." Embry says holding out his hand for a shake. Mikey glares at it not bothering to take it. "Sorry about yesterday." Embry says to him with one of his ever present easy going grins. "Listen up Emmby." Mikey says in his stern military voice. "Actually it's Embry." Embry says with another grin and I wince. Mikey swallows in anger. "I don't care if it's Brad fucking Pitt pretty boy." Mikey says and my eyes widen.

"I don't appreciate walking in to see you all over my sister like I did yesterday. So from now on, how about you keep your hands to yourself lover boy. Because the next time I see anything remotely close to that, your ass is grass, and we'll see if you like my 9mill as much as you like her. Do you understand me." Mikey says with a menacing stare. "Got it." Embry says without a smile for the first time since we've met.

"Good." Mikey says. Then Mom comes into the kitchen pulling her hair back with a pretty pin. "Good morning—" she stops short as she sees Embry. "Oh! Who is this?" she asks smiling at him. "Embry ma'am. Embry Call." Embry says giving my mom a heartbreaking grin. "I came to give Max, Shay and Timmy a ride to school, if that's alright with you." He says in his husky voice.

"Of course." My mother says smiling at him. I hope she realizes he's my age. "Yeah and I was just introducing myself to Emmby." Mikey says botching his name on purpose. "Yeah." Embry says with a much more forced grin. "Mikey is a really great guy." He says. "Michael." Mikey says. "Only people I like call me Mikey."

"Okay, so I am ready to go." I say before anything else can be said. "Shay." Mikey snaps in his military voice and she snaps her head up. "School." Mikey snaps again. She wearily gets up and trudges out the door. "Shay." Mikey snaps. She comes back. "Hug." He snaps. She hugs him and goes back outside.

"I hope she's okay." Mom says with distress in her voice. "Mom she's fine. Cramps." I say immediately. "Oh." Mom says. "Where's Timmy?" she asks starting to worry again. "Upstairs. He couldn't sleep last night. I told him he could take the day off." I lie again. "Did he look better?" she asks. "Yeah. Just tired." I say. "Good." She says with a deep breath. Mikey gives me a nod of approval behind her back. I give a short one in return.

"Mom." Mikey snaps. "What sweety?" "Time." He says. She jumps and looks at her watch before bustling around muttering something about being late. "Very nice to meet you Embry." She says pausing for a quick moment to say bye. Then she's off again.

"Maxi." Mikey says. I look at him and he nods his head towards outside. "School." I roll my eyes. Just like Mikey to always want to dictate. I give him a tight hug before going outside. Shay is leaning against Embry car. I frown. I hope she's alright.

**

* * *

**

I apologize to Embry for my brother on the way to school. He tells me not to sweat it and says that he really like Mikey. I roll my eyes at that one. When we get to school he asks me to wait for a second before getting out. So I watch my sister stumble out the car and trudge onto campus.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Embry asks as we watch he sit at a picnic table and put her head down. "It looks like more than cramps." He says. "I don't know what's wrong with her or Timmy. I went to check on him this morning and he had these terrible shakes." I say. "What kind of shakes?" Embry asks really concerned. "I don't know, like tremors or something." I reply thinking hard.

"Oh. I'm sure it's nothing." Embry says suddenly. I frown at him. Two seconds ago he was extremely concerned and now it's nothing. He sees me frowning and he just grins at me. "But I actually wanted to ask you if you would hang out with me today." He asks. A blush rises in my cheeks. "Sure."

Embry walks me to and from my classes. He even holds my hand. It's not shocking. What is shocking is how right it feels. I just feel right with him. Like we're just right for each other and everything is right when we're together. I see Jacob glaring at us too. But then again, he glares at everything. I don't meet the rest of the guys until lunch. I am finally introduced to the rowdy group I have seen from a distance many times.

"This is Paul, Jared, and Quil." Embry points. "And you already know Jacob." He says pointing to Jacob who doesn't look at us at all. "And of course Seth is around here somewhere. Probably stalking your sister." Embry says sitting down. I sit down by him rather nervous, but I don't let it show. The guys say their hellos.

Paul is the rowdy one. I can tell he and Embry have gotten into lots of fights and arguments about nothing. He seems to be the one that likes to push peoples buttons the most. Quil seems to be the quiet mediator while Jared is the constant instigator. It's odd being around the guys. The all grew up together and they are so in tune with each other it's like they can read each other's minds. It's like they have secret meanings for everything. It's like with my family when we're all together.

Speaking of in tune, I wonder how my car is doing. I want to ask Jacob about it but I would rather not bug him about it. He doesn't seem like the type who likes to be bothered. The other guys occasionally glance at him wearily but they don't attempt to say anything, except Embry of course.

"Hey Jake, how's Max's car?" he asks nonchalantly. The other conversations stop as we all look at Jacob. He glares at Embry, who just grins. Jacob's glare switches to me then back to Embry. "I'm working on it." Is all he mutters. I glare at him. Nice and descriptive is what he is right?

"So anyway, I got to meet Max's brother yesterday." Embry says to the group. They eye each other wearily. Another silent conversation that I don't get. "He uh, walked in at quiet an inconvenient moment." Embry says grinning at me. I roll my eyes. "Oh yeah!!! That reminds me, Max stabbed me yesterday." He says to the group. I can't help the blush that rises in my cheeks.

"By accident." I say in my own defense. "How do you stab someone by accident?" Jared asks smiling. Paul is cracking up with laughter. Quil is laughing as well. "Well it was his fault anyway." I say incredulously. "Okay Embry, what did you do?" Quil asks with a smile. "Probably getting a little too frisky." Paul says. But then they all freeze and their eyes go to Jacob who is giving Paul a death glare.

I freeze uncomfortable. What just happened? Embry either doesn't notice the tension or completely ignores it. "Funny you should mention that." He says wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. "Actually all I did was kiss her and then she goes and stabs me." He says chuckling. Jacob's glare swings to him.

Again Embry doesn't notice or ignores it. I look down confused and slightly uncomfortable. I feel Embry breath on my neck and he wispers in my ear. "Look at me." I turn my eyes to his automatically and I get lost in them. Then his lips softly touch my own. My eyes close in pleasure at the feel of them on mine.

He puts his hands on the sides of my face and deepens the kiss. When we come up for air my head is spinning. Whether it's from lack of oxygen or from Embry, I don't know. I blink trying to gain my bearings. Embry shoots a grin at someone. I don't care to look. When I finally catch my breath I blush remembering that his friends are still here. He laughs at my blush and kisses me chastely on the lips once before turning back to the table.

Paul is grinning like a maniac, Quil is frowning and shaking his head, Jared is smiling looking amused. Jacob is gone. "You shouldn't do that Embry." Quil says with a deep frown. Embry shrugs. I am confused. He shouldn't kiss me? "Like hell he shouldn't!!! That was brilliant." Paul says giving a grinning Embry a fist pump. What? "Your funeral." Jared mutters but he is grinning and shaking his head no. What are they talking about?

I turn to Embry confused but the bell rings. We get up to go to class and he grabs my hand. I want to ask him what that was all about but the guys walk with us so I can't. When we get to my class Embry turns to face me. He is about to say something but he sees something over my shoulder and grins. I turn but he pulls me back to face him and he gives me another breathtaking kiss. He pushes me against the lockers passionately. When we finally break apart he is grinning like maniac.

Quil shakes his head again as he walks away. Paul is laughing and Jared is trying not to they both slap Embry on the back as they go off to class. I am confused. Embry just looks down at me and grins. "See you later, Beautiful." I wince as I watch him go. I am falling for him. whether I want to or not, I am. Like I said, too fast and way too hard.

**

* * *

**

I am staring into space thinking about Embry when I am called out of class. I frown and I walk outside towards the office. I hope everything is okay. Those thoughts are immediately squashed when I see Mikey practically running down the hall towards me. The bell rings just as we reach each other and people begin to file out the classes going to next period.

"What's wrong?" I immediately ask Mikey. He looks pretty bad I notice. His forehead is glistening with sweat and his eyes are slightly red. But it doesn't look like he's been crying. Besides, Mikey doesn't cry. "Baby." Is all he has to say and fear courses through my brain. Oh no.

"What happened?" I ask. "I don't think—" he starts looking around. "What happened?" I ask tears falling from my eyes now. "I don't want to make a scene here Max. Get your things and I'll tell you –" "Mikey! Stop trying to protect me. What happened to my little brother?" I hiss at him sternly. He gives me concerned look. "He's in the hospital."

I blink. No. Not Timmy. Not Baby. Think clearly, I tell myself. "Why?" I ask Mikey. "Get your things—" "Why?" I repeat. "I went to check on him and he…he was…he was barely breathing…" Mikey says avoiding my tear stained face. "They don't know what's wrong with him." he finishes. I cover my mouth to keep from letting out a loud sob. The late bell rings and the hall is empty again.

"Go get your things. I'll get Shay. Meet us at the Blue Malibu out front." Mikey orders me. I turn and I walk back to the classroom. How could this happen? What is happening? Why Timmy? Is Shay next? Oh god…I shake that thought from my head. Everything's going to be okay. Timmy laughing and telling me that I always think everything is going to be okay flashes in my mind. More tears stream down my face and I don't bother to wipe them.

Everything's going to be okay…I chant that in my mind. My mantra. I walk back into my classroom causing the students and Mr. Danvers to look up from the English lesson. I hear some whispering at the sight of my tear stained face. I just go to get my bag from the floor by my desk. I spot Embry, Quil, and Jacob in the back with worried expressions. Except Jacob. He is glaring at the floor. They must have Mr. Danvers this period. Obviously, or else they wouldn't be in here.

I turn to head back out the room but Mr. Danvers stops me. "Is everything okay?" he whispers so the rest of the class won't hear. I wipe my tears but they keep falling. "Bad news." I reply in a small voice. What an understatement. More like devastating news. "Do I need to call someone?" he asks concerned. I shake my head. 'My brother came to pick me up." I say in the same voice. "Okay. You take care." Mr. Danvers says still concerned. I mutter thank you and I leave the room.

I walk trying to keep from thinking. How could I go from so high to this extreme low. Then I hear my name and footsteps from behind me. I don't stop walking. It's Embry. He catches up to me easily. "What happened?" he asks concerned. I avoid his gaze. "Timmy…" is all I get out before I sob. I cover my mouth again to keep my sobs low. "Is he okay?" Embry asks concerned. I shake my head.

"Hospital…barely…breathing…" I manage to choke out. Embry gives me a huge hug and a kiss and then he's gone. I make my way to the front. Shay is crying too. We both sit in the backseat as Mikey drives to Forks Hospital. I hold Shay in my arms and I force myself to stop crying. I have to be strong for her, and Timmy, and Mom.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I sit and stare blankly at the shiny floor of the hospital waiting room. How do they keep these floors so clean, I wonder. I rub Shay's back as she leans on me. She looks horrible. Just like Timmy. And Mikey is not looking so good either. I'm really worried but I don't let it show. Mikey told me that he called Michelle when I first told him about Timmy. She was on a business trip in Australia but she planned on coming down after she was done. Of course now she's moving that date up to asap.

I hadn't wanted to worry everybody. I knew that if Shelly found out something was wrong, even the littlest thing, she would call Todd, who would call Bradley, and so on and so on, until all my siblings were on their way here. And so I was right. As soon as Shelly had gotten off the phone with Mikey, she had dialed up Todd, and it began. And now all of my siblings, with the exception of Jackson who no one could get a hold of, which worries me, are on their way to La Push. If Timmy wasn't in the hospital I would have already given Mikey a piece of my mind. He knows I hate when other people worry. And now everyone is worried about Baby. Which, I suppose is not uncalled for, but still.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the loud ringing of Mikey's cell. "It's Brad." He tells me before answering. "Brad…Yeah we're at the hospital…no not yet…okay…alright…yeah uh…" I watch my eldest brother look around for something. "…third floor…yeah…okay…alright…bye." He hangs up and I look at him expectantly. "He's here already. On his way up." I sigh in relief knowing that at least one of my traveling siblings had made it safely.

"Um, excuse me sir, but you really aren't supposed to have your cell phone on in here." The receptionist says to Mikey. "My brother in there." Mikey says tilting his head to the double doors behind which was the ward where Baby was being examined. "And my other brothers and sisters are on the way. They don't know how to get here." Mikey explains. The lady bites her lip in thought. "I understand but really, it's a procedure. It could interfere with the equipment." She replies. "Oh no no no!!! You see this is a uh…" he leans in towards the nurse "military issued phone." He lies. "It won't cause any interferances. It's very high tech and top secret. I'm not really supposed to even tell anyone about it." He says seriously. The ladies eyes widen. "Really?" she breathes. Mikey nods. "But you can be trusted can't you?" he says giving her a suspicious look.

I can't help but smile and I decide to play it up. I turn away from them and I quickly whip out my phone and dial Mikey's number, hoping he gets it. I hear it ring and he answers. "Hello?" he says in his military voice. "Just having some fun." I wisper. "Yes sir this is Seargent Michael Luxman speaking sir." He says I giggle and I place the phone out of view. I turn to see the nurse staring at Mikey with wide eyes. I muffle my laughter. "A secure line?" Mikey says lowering his voice and turning from the lady only slightly as if to seem secretive. The nurse can still hear clearly and so can I. "Of course sir this is a secure line sir." Mikey says. "Yes sir….yes sir I do believe so sir…the diplomat sir? Yes sir I know of him…killed you say sir?..." The nurses eyes are practically out of her sockets. "Of course sir. I'll get my men right on it sir…Yes sir I do know how important he was to our nations foreign affairs sir…yes sir you can count of my men sir. Thank you sir." Mikey closes the phone and sighs heavily.

"Is everything okay?" the lady asks in a breathy voice. Mikey looks as if he is brought out of thoughts. "I'm afraid not." He says shaking his head. "Is there anything I can do?" she asks still with wide eyes. "As a matter of fact there is." Mikey says. He leans over the counter to her very secretive like. "If some men, you know, from the FBI or CIA or NCIS come around anytime after I leave this hospital, I am going to need you to tell them that you've never seen me. Do you understand?" he asks her. She nods her head with a gaping mouth. "I was never here." He says and she gulps. "Of course not." She breathes. Mikey leans back looking satisfied. "Good." He says turning away. then he turns back. "You didn't, by chance, hear any of that conversation. Did you?" he asks. "It wasn't exactly for civilian ears and I would hate to have to…eliminate…anyone who might have heard it and could…interfere…with the…business…it retained to." Mikey says giving the nurse a look. "Wh-What conversation?" she says shakily. Mikey gives her an approving nod. "Martha, you are a good citizen. You serve this country well." Martha blushes. "Th-thank you." She breathes. "Now go on your break Martha. Maybe take the rest of the day off." Mikey orders. She gathers her things and next thing you know is on the elevator.

I can't help but laugh as Mikey comes back over to me. "Nice one Mikey." I tell him. "Thanks for having my back Max." he says and we knuckle punch. We look up simultaneously to see our brother Brad walking to us. We say our hellos. "I saw this freaked out nurse getting on the elevator mumbling about CIA and NCIS and a murder. You guys wouldn't happen to know what that was about would you?" he asks giving us look. We just exchange knowing grins.

**

* * *

**

I can't believe how much I have missed Bradley. He's never been my favorite brother but he is still my brother and I haven't seen him in almost two years. He's a professional athlete. He plays for a club soccer team but he's about to get signed into FIFA. We have high hopes for him even though he's kind of a knuckle head at times.

We sit waiting for some news on Baby. Brad catches us up on what he's been up to. "Where's mom?" he asks. "She's in there." Mikey says gesturing to the double doors. "How is she?" Brad asks concerned. Mikey sighs and rubs his hands over his face. "She's had better days." "Haven't we all." Brad replies looking over at Shay, who is curled up sleeping in a chair. She doesn't look to hot.

"I talked to Laura. She's on the way. Had a case to look over but you know her, she'll get it done quickly." Brad tells us about my youngest oldest sister. She's studying to be a lawyer. Laura the lawyer. That one always gets us laughing. "Yeah, Shelly's flying in as soon as she can. She had some big deal in Australia. And Todd's on the way." Mikey replies. "Yeah, I talked to him too." Brad says. "Did you get in touch with Jackie?" Mikey asks Brad. He rubs his hands over his face and shakes his head no. I worry about Jackie a lot. He's always mixed up in something illegal.

We all look up as the elevator dings and I am surprised to see Embry walk through the doors. "Oh great." I hear Mikey hiss and I shoot him a glare that says behave yourself. "You know him?" Brad asks Mikey in a low voice. "I wish I didn't. He's more interested in knowing Max though." Mikey replies. I stand as Embry reaches us but I still hear Brad hiss "I don't like him."

"Embry!" I say as he envelopes me into a hug. "Hey Max. Hello Michael." Embry says to me then to my now standing and glaring brother. "Emmy." Mikey says and I shoot him a look. "I mean Embry." He corrects squinting at me. I give him a smile. "Um Embry, this is my other older brother Bradley. Brad this is Embry." I introduce the two. Brad stands and ignore Embry's outstretched hand for a shake, instead he settles for crossing his huge arms and glaring at him.

"I know where to hide a body so that no one will find it for at least five years. And if, by chance, it is found, my sisters a lawyer. And if, by chance, I do end up in jail for murder, I know people who know people who can hurt people who other people love." Brad says matter-of-factly. "Bradley!" I hiss at him angrily. "Thank you for that background information." Embry says with wide eyes. "Yeah, no problem. I figured you'd want to know." Brad says in a fake cheery voice. "He's kidding." I tell Embry. "Aren't you, Bradley." I say giving him a meaningful glare. He sighs. "Of course I am." He says with a forced grin. But we all know he isn't.

"So how's Timmy?" Embry asks genuinely concerned. "We don't know anything yet. The doctor hasn't come out yet, which could be good or horrible, depending on how you look at it." I tell Embry as my brothers sit back down. Embry gives me an easy going grin that tugs on my heart strings. He opens his mouth to say something but we are distracted by the sound of someone gasping for air. Shay.

We hurry over to her but Mikey and Brad beat us there. "Shay!" Mikey barks panicked. She is shaking violently and sweat is covering her feverish body. She is gasping for air. I watch in horror as her eyes roll in the back of her head. Brad screams "WE NEED A DOCTOR NOW!!!!"

**

* * *

**

We watch as nurses wheel Shay behind those same double doors. Embry wraps his giant hot arms around me in comfort but I still feel cold. "I don't understand what's going on. It's like it's targeting my family." I mutter. "What?" Embry says. "I don't know what I'm saying. Maybe I'm next." I mumble trying to clear my head. Suddenly Embry pulls away from me holding me at shoulder length. His face is in awe.

"What?" I says immediately alarmed. "Max, that's it. You're a genius!!!" he exclaims. "What?" I say eagar to catch on. "I'll be back." He says before taking off running to the elevator. "Embry what's going on?" I yell at his back. "I'll be right back!!!!" he says jumping in the just arriving elevator and pounding on a button. "Promise!!!!" he yells just as the doors shut. I watch him confused. "What was that all about?" Mikey asks. "I have no idea."

"Guys!!!!" we turn to see our brother Todd jogging down the hall. "Todd!!!" I exclaim dumping myself into his arms. They have always been reassuring and now is no different. "Hey Maxi." He says kissing my hair as we hug. We separate so he can hug our other two brothers. "When'd you get in?" Mikey asks. "Just now. I took an earlier flight. Couldn't wait. Too nervous." "Why are you panting?" Brad asks confused. "Took the stairs. Elevator's here are really slow." I can't help but laugh. Todd responds wrapping a reassuring arm around my shoulders and I lean on him. I really missed him.

"Where's Mom?" he asks. "In there." Brad says gesturing to the double doors. "How's Timmy, anything?" "No. It's worse though." Mikey tells him. "Shay just went in there. The exact same symptoms. And I'm not feeling to hot either." Mikey admits. "You don't look too good. You think it's contagious." Todd asks. "I don't Doc, you tell me." Mikey responds. Todd nods. "Yeah, I gotta get in there." He answers. Hopefully he'll be able to figure out what's wrong.

"Before we can say anything else the doctor treating Timmy and now Shay walks out. I let out a slight breath at the sight of no blood on his white gloves. We look at him eagerly yet nervous. "It looks like whatever Timmy has, Shannon now has it too—" he starts "Whatever they have? You mean you don't know?" Mikey cuts off the Doc. "Well we don't have a definite diagnosis yet but we do have managed to rule out some things and there are some possibilities—" he responds "Like what?" Mikey asks cutting him off again. The doc looks at him wearily. "We're not certain. I would hate for you to get negative impression on his state and—" "Doc please. He's our brother. Just give it to us straight." Mikey says in a hard voice. The doctor sighs before answering. "We think it could be a severe case of a child's Influenza that may have developed into Bacterial pneumonia.'' He says as we pay very close attention. "Influenza, a flu, that's treatable though right?" Brad asks. "So is pneumonia." Todd adds confidently. We all relax slightly. "Yes, however, we have not ruled out The H1N1 virus." The doctor says with a somber face. "Swine?" I breath. "We're also still considering the possibility of…" he pauses glancing at our nervous faces. "Tuberculosis."

I feel like I've just been socked in the gut. "TB." I breath. "Yes, I'm afraid so." The doctor says. "Remember this isn't a firm diagnosis. It could be just the flu or pneumonia. All the symptoms fit." He says in an attempt to reassure us. Mikey sits down heavily in a chair. "Yeah but they also fit Swine Flu and TB." He says in a deadpan voice. "We're counting on it being one of the former." The doc says. "And if it's not?" Brad says to him. "I mean Swine and Tuber-whatever, they're treatable right?" Brad asks looking at each of us in turn expectantly.

The doctor sighs before answering. "Well, The TB can be treated using various medications over an allotted amount of time. Many treatments have been effective." He replies. "So if it's TB, they'll be okay then?" Brad asks. "There is no guarantee of that." Todd says in a disheartened voice. "But there have been many cases where treatment was successful." The doctor replies quickly. "Yeah, in adults, with latent TB. Not in teenagers with active TB." Todd says. The doctor doesn't say anything to that and my heart sinks.

"And what if—what if it's Swine?" Brad asks in a dejected, broken voice. "Currently there is no treatment for the H1N1 virus." The doctor replies somberly. I watch Brad's face crumple and he drops into the seat next to Mikey holding his head in his hands. I close my eyes as tears spill over and I bury my face into Todd's chest as he wraps both arms around me. "I know this isn't a good time but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put this entire ward under quarantine." The doc says. "In case it's Swine or TB." Mikey says in a broken voice. "Whatever they have, whether it be the Influenza or H1N1, we are almost certain that it is contagious. Was there anyone else who came to visit?" he asks. "No." Mikey replies. "Embry." I state in a watery voice that is muffled by Todd's shirt. "I'm going to need you to call him and get him back here now." The doctor says. I nod, still not looking up. "I have to go finish the tests." The doctor says. "Remember that this does not mean that there is nothing we can do. We'll do our best." He tells us. Mikey thanks him and tells him to keep us posted.

**

* * *

**

I try to pull myself together. Mikey calls Embry for me and he says he's on his way back. Todd decides it would be best if he did not work this case after all. Too close to home. So he opts for holding me instead. Mikey also calls Shelly and tells her. She immediately is on her way on the earliest flight out, even though her deal hasn't closed. Laura's phone is off, which means she's probably on a plane right now, and there's still no word from Jackie.

It is about half an hour later when we hear a loud commotion from around a corner. We see Embry practically running to us followed by Jacob, Seth, and some other scary huge looking guy. They are all being hassled by a nurse. "You cannot be up here!" she screeches. "This is a quarantined area!" she yells to them from the end of the hallway where she had refused to walk any farther. She is standing with wide eyes and her hands covering her mouth.

"Yeah yeah, we heard you the first 21 times." Embry yells back at her as my brothers and I rise to our feet. "Hey Maxi. Michael, Bradley." Embry greets them one by one and hugs me tightly as usual. "That is it!!! I'm getting doctor Callahan!!!" The nurse screeches and disappears around the corner again. We ignore her. "What's going on?" I ask Embry looking at the strangely familiar looking man. "Uh, this is Sam. Sam this is Maxiene, Michael, Bradley, and…" he trails off looking at Todd. "Todd." Todd fills in as all of us shake Sam's hand. "And that's Jacob." Embry says gesturing to Jacob who is standing behind Sam with his hands shoved into his pockets and glaring at the ground as per usual. He simply nods to my brothers and shoots me a quick glare. I return it eagerly.

"Sam might know what's wrong with Timmy and Shay." Embry says. "Shay!!! Is she okay? Can I see her???" says a distressed looking Seth who, up until this point had been sitting quietly in a chair. However, at the mention of my sister he jumped up and began pacing impatiently. My brothers eye him wearily. "That's Seth." Embry says. "O-oh!!!" Mikey says now glaring at the kid with obvious and immediate dislike. Todd gives him an elbow and he reluctantly turns his glare to Embry.

"They said it might be severe Influenza or bacterial pneumonia, in which case in can be treated. Or Tuberculosis or H1N1, in which case it cannot be treated. Either way it's contagious so we're on quarantine. And you should not have brought more people." Mikey says accusingly at Embry. "He was trying to help Michael." I hiss. "By getting more people sick?" he fires back still glaring at Embry. "Don't worry. They don't have either of those things." Sam says in a deep voice that reminds me a lot of Mikey military voice and I shudder. "You know what they have?" Brad asks looking at him doubtingly. "They don't have anything." Sam says. "I need to speak to your mother." He says. We all look at him incredulously. Not in her emotional state. "Why?" Mikey says looking at Sam suspiciously.

"Trust me." Sam says and for some reason I do. Apparently so do my brothers because next thing you know we're watching Sam go through those double doors. I sigh. I don't know what's going on anymore? And I'm definitely not sure if everything's going to be okay…

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I sit beside Timmy's bed looking at my shaking brother. A werewolf. That was their explanation. And my Mother bought it. That is why we're back at the house. With Sam and Jacob and Seth and Embry. A werewolf. That's their explanation. Needless to say I don't buy it. And I can't believe my mother did. Mikey's sick too. Not as bad as Baby and Shay, but still. They say he's 'next'.

I know the explanation is completely ridiculous, but I can't help but hope that it is true. But not really. I only hope it's not TB or Swine. I suppose anything is better than those. But a werewolf? No, not buying it. Werewolves are not real, and I shouldn't even have to say this. Everyone knows that werewolves are mythical creatures. Just another way for film producers and authors to scary the bejesus out of people. Another bogeyman type thing, that everyone knows doesn't exist in the real world.

I stroke Baby's for head as he moans and shivers. It is burning up and he is sweating, yet he is wrapping his comforter around him and shivering from cold. I sigh. "Don't worry Baby." I coo. "Everything's going to be fine." I say softly and I smile as tear prick my eyes. "I know, I know, I always say that. But it always is right? So why should this time be any different?" I say in a low voice rubbing my baby brother. My only baby brother.

"Would you know my name…" I start my baby brothers favorite song. It's absolutely the saddest song in the entire world, but he loves it. I sing it softly. It seems to calm him. So I rub his head and sing the slow song in my teary watery voice. I love to sing and dance. But of course, I can't. I'm a good singer and dancer, but Mom absolutely hates it. Dad was a singer. He had a really good voice and I'm pretty sure I got it from him. Mom caught me singing and dancing ballet in my room when I was younger and she took the Pointe shoes a nice lady who had seen my oogling her ballet class had given me and threw them in the garbage. Mom yelled at me and told me that if I ever did that again, sing or dance, she would throw me out and disown me. So I never did it again. Well, I didn't let her catch my anyway.

I finish the song softly as more tears flow down my face. It is quiet for a minute before someone speaks from the door and scares the bejesus out of me. "You have a beautiful voice." I jump slightly and I turn to see Jacob, glaring at the ground as usual. "Thank you." I say wiping my tears quickly. "Why such a sad song?" he asks in his gruff voice. "It's his favorite." I reply looking back at my brother. "Oh." Jacob says.

"Why don't you sing?" he asks. I shrug. "I just don't." I reply not wanting to explain anything right now. "Oh." He says again and he accepts my answer. I look at him. "Why are you so angry all the time?" I ask genuinely curious. His glare flits to me then quickly back to the floor. He shrugs. "I just am." He says. "Why are you so sure everything's going to be okay all the time?" he asks me. I turn back to Timmy. "I'm not. Not this time."

"It'll be fine. Like we told you." He answers. I can't help but snort. "Yeah, I still can't believe that my mother bought that werewolf crap you guys fed her." I tell him shaking my head. "And you don't believe it." He says. "Of course not. And I hate sitting here at a house with no doctor waiting to see my deathly sick brother sprout fur and turn into a dog." I reply. "Yeah well, it's true." He says. "Prove it." I challenge looking back at him. "I can't. Sam told you it's too dangerous." He replies. "Yeah well, I didn't take you for much of a rule follower." I say bitterly turning away again. "I'm not." He says. I don't answer because I don't know what to say. "Why don't you ask Embry. He is your boyfriend." He says in a low and slightly angry voice. I look at him. "Maybe I will." I say back calmly. "Good." He spats. "Good." I repeat. "Fine." "Fine."

We both stare at each other. His gaze is angry. Mine is calm. And then I start to feel guilty. I shouldn't have even asked about his past. I don't know why I think about that. That's not even what this is about. It's about werewolves. I open my mouth to apologize but I am stopped by an agonizing yell from Timmy.

I turn to see him writhing in pain and yelling and crying all at once. "Timmy!" I gasp standing quickly. I don't know what to do. I am saved from having to think by Jacob grabbing me and practically flinging me across the room and yelling for Sam. I look up into Jacob beautiful face in shock at him basically throwing me, not that it hurt. He did catch me before I flew into the wall. "Are you okay?" he asks with the anger gone from his voice. It's even more amazing without it's venom. I just gape at him until another cry from Timmy jolts me back into reality. "Timmy!" I yell trying to get to my brother, who is now flailing and being held down by Sam and Embry.

"Jacob get her out of here!" Sam says in a steady voice. "You have to go." Jacob tells me in his beautiful anger less voice. I struggle as he takes me into his warm arms and leads me out the bedroom door. "NO!" I yell in protest trying to get out of his steel grip. "MAX!" he yells and I am shocked into silence. "It's not safe for you in there. Go outside." He commands me. "But—" I whimper weakly. "It's best for Timmy if you go outside." He says looking me dead in my eyes. I can only stare back torn between awe of his perfection and the panic for my brother. I feel arms take me. "Go with Todd." Jacob tells me and I oblige too helpless to disagree. I look at Jacob's immaculate beauty once more before he disappears from my view as Todd leads me downstairs.

**

* * *

**

I stare in awe at the giant wolf beside me. Baby is a werewolf. We're all werewolves. I still can't believe it. I can't quite wrap my tiny mind around that concept. "I know. Cool, right." Embry says from beside me. I don't reply. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? I'm still trying to figure that one out myself.

Everyone else is inside with Shay and Mikey. He's moving along more rapidly than Shay and Timmy did. Probably because his body isn't rejecting it like Shay and Timmy's did because they didn't know what was going on. Brad is lying down on the couch still in awe that he's going to turn into a giant wolf. Nevermind all the pain it's going to cause with his bones reshaping themselves and whatnot. Oh no, none of that matters to him. He's trying to talk himself into starting the change right now.

"You can touch him if you want." Embry tells me. I'm not so sure about that, even though I really want to. Just to make sure he's real. "Go ahead." Embry encourages me giving me a soft shove towards my sleeping…wolf brother. I take a few cautious steps forward with my hand inching out. What if he bites my hand off. Sam said that new wolves were especially dangerous. But he wouldn't attack me would he? He's my baby brother for goodness sakes.

I try to shove those thoughts to the back of my racing mind. "Timmy…" I whisper. He large eyes snap open. He raises his head and looks at me slightly. I guess he realizes that I want to touch him because he stands and takes some huge steps towards me. I jump back in surprise and he stops moving. He looks at me expectantly. I slowly advance once more and I reach up my hand…I am surprised at how soft his fur is. It's very long and shaggy but incredibly soft. I can't help but smile. "Timmy." I say in joy. I finally have my brother back.

I am pulled from my brother by the sound of a car pulling up. I turn and I see a silver Camry. Who do I know that drives a Camry? No one. I watch curiously as my two older sisters get out. "Shelly! Lo!" I say happily before running into their arms. I missed my older sisters Michelle and Laura. They hug me but their eyes are on Timmy.

"OhmyGod is that him?" Shelly asks in a mix of fear and astonishment. "Yup." I say turning to face Timmy with them. "That's Baby." I tell them. "He don't look like a baby from here." Shelly says and I smile. Timmy whines and shakes his head in a very Timmy like way and we all chuckle. "I think he wants a hug." I say and he eyes them expectantly. He's stuck like that for a while." I inform them.

Shelly proceeds just as I did, with caution. She finally gives him a loving hug and she relaxes knowing that he's our Timmy and he's safe. Lo is the opposite. She's the most quiet of all of us but Timmy has a weak spot in all our hearts so she runs to him yelling his name in joy and hugs him. They always do that to each other. Only this time Baby can only whine in reply, which makes us all laugh.

"Where's everyone else?" Shelly asks. She's just like Mikey at times, straight to business. "Shay's in the process and should be phasing sometime soon. Mikey's just starting and Brad's trying to will his body to start." I inform my sisters. They roll their eyes. "Same ole Bradley." Shelly says. I smile and nod as we enter the house and leave Timmy outside lying down for a much needed peaceful rest. I think everything's going to be okay afterall.

**

* * *

**

I look at the two very different wolves side by side. Shay next to Timmy. Shay is so beautiful, I'm almost jealous. But she looks nothing like Timmy. Just like when she's human and has blonde hair and pale skin while the rest of us have dark hair and tan skin, As a wolf Shay is stark white, snow white even. And she's gorgeous. I couldn't help but rub her immediately without hesitation. Her beautiful coat just pulls you in hypnotically. And her vibrant green eyes look amazing against her white fur. Like I said, gorgeous.

Darkness is just falling and I am starting to get tired. It's about time for me to get to sleep before I pass out. "Are you sure they'll be okay?" I ask Sam for the hundredth time. "Yes Max. I'm positive." He says rolling his eyes and sounding a lot like one of my older brothers. "I just hate that they have to sleep on the grass." I answer. "They'll be fine." Sam replies leading me in the house.

"You obviously don't know Shay. She doesn't even like sleeping in a tent or cabin, let alone on the bare ground." I reply going up to my room. "She can deal with it for now. It's not like she has a choice anyway." He says and we chuckle. I lean out my window and yell a goodnight down to my wolfy siblings. I turn back to Sam opening my mouth to ask about their well being one more time. "Max, they'll be fine." He says before I can get a word out. "Seth, Embry and myself will all be down there. And Jacob will be in the house here. Everyone will be okay, including Mikey and Todd." He says. Mikey's deep into the process and Todd is just starting. Of course Brad is furious about that.

"Get some sleep." Sam says as I climb into bed. Surprisingly enough, I really like Sam. Sure he's tough but I think he has a sisterly soft spot for me and I have a brotherly one for him. He's like another older brother. I never wanted another one but if I had to have one, I wouldn't mind having Sam.

He goes to leave and shut off my light. "Sammy?" I say stopping him. "What Maxiene?" he snaps somewhat irritated. I ignore it. "Tuck me in." I murmur with my eyes already drooping. "What?" he asks. "Tuck me in…" I murmur again with my eyes fully closed. It gets quiet and I open my eyes to see him standing beside my bed. I give him a sleepy smile and he leans down and pulls my comforter up to my neck as I get more comfortable. "Night Sammy." I murmur closing my eyes again. "Night Max." he says in a low voice and the last thing I remember was him kissing me chastely on my forehead and the closing of my door before sleep took me.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I roll over in my oh so cozy bed and groan. I have to go to school today. After everything that happened yesterday, I still have to go. Because apparently finding out you and the rest of your siblings are werewolves isn't cause enough for a day off. I get up and get ready washing my face and brushing my teeth. I get dressed in some army green cargo type pants and a white flowy spaghetti strap top with a light black cardigan and my good ole black Chucks. I grab my Jansport and head downstairs.

The kitchen is alive and bustling. Mom is fixing her usual cup of coffee, Lo is sitting at the table with her head down, Shelly is on her cell no doubt talking a deal, and Brad is eating a bowl of cereal whilst glaring at the box. "Morning." I call to everyone going around with hugs and kisses. "Let me." I say to Mom taking away the sugar canister. She obliges and turns to Brad who is now saying "It's so unfair."

I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie. It's not like these things are planned." Mom says. Brad is no doubt bitching that he still hasn't started phasing yet. "Thank you sweet heart." Mom says as I hand her the coffee. "No problem Mom. Go finish getting ready." I tell her and she gives a kiss on my cheek before leaving. "I just don't get it." Brad says now to me. He's so frustrated I'm pretty sure he'd complain to a horse if it would listen. "I know Brad. I know." I say as I fix him a cup of coffee.

"But do you think you could do me a favor and stop complaining to Mom." I say stirring it. "You know she hates for any of us to be upset about anything. Plus this whole thing has her worried already." I remind him taking his coffee and setting it on the table beside him. "Yeah. Fine. Okay." He says begrudgingly and I kiss him on the cheek in gratitude. He just grunts and takes a sip of his hot coffee. He doesn't offer up a thank you but I suppose I'm used to it.

I go back for another cup for Laura. "You okay Lo?" I ask to my sister with her head down. "Yeah." She says putting her head up to give me a brief grin. I fix her cup of coffee. "Yeah, she's fine. She's already started phasing." Brad hisses angrily and he shoves away his now empty cereal bowl. "Love you Bradley." Lo says putting her head back down as I set her hot cup beside her. I can't help but laugh lightly at Brad's pout as I scoop up his bowl and place it in the sink.

"It's not funny Max." he says glaring at me. "Of course not." I say fixing yet another cup of coffee. This one's for Shelly. Embry and Jacob come walking into the kitchen looking absolutely beat. "Morning." I say to them. Embry gives me a tired grin and he leans in to give me a kiss but that is quickly interrupted by a loud 'ahem' from Brad so Embry settles for a peck on the cheek. I give Brad a quick glare. Jacob just settles for glaring angrily at the ground. I can't help but remember his beautiful face when he wasn't glaring. Though he is handsome with the glare as well. I shake those thoughts form my head.

"Ready for school?" I ask the two boys popping a poptart into the toaster and grabbing a bagel and the strawberry cream cheese from the fridge. "No. We're not going." Embry replies leaning against the counter. I frown slightly as I take out the poptart and place it on a plate. I slide the bagel into the toaster. I turn and I hand the poptart to Embry, who hands it to Jacob. "Why not?" I ask taking the bagel form the toaster and replacing it with another poptart. "We have to stay and help Sam with everything here." He replies. I begin cheesing the bagel. "Oh." I say rather dejectedly. I wrap the cheesed bagel in saran wrap.

I take out the poptart and place it on a plate handing it to Embry, who begins to eat it. I collect Jacob's plate. "Aw-w, you sound like you're going to miss me." Embry says and I can't help but blush. "No." I say firmly as I place another poptart in the toaster. "Of course not." He teases me. I glare at him taking his plate and placing it in the sink. I take out the poptart and I replace it with another bagel.

"Don't worry I'll be here when you get home." Embry says wrapping his arms around my waist. A loud 'ahem' from my Brad quickly gets Embry away from me. I give Brad another glare and I stand on my tip toes to give Embry a quick peck on the lips before taking the bagel and cheesing it. I glance at Embry and he is standing stock still glancing at Brad wearily. "Don't be afraid of him." I say wrapping the bagel in saran wrap.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I should be." Embry replies with a slight grin but he is serious. "Yeah as a matter of fact you should be." Brad says threateningly. "No you shouldn't." I say rolling my eyes. "I've killed people." Brad says and he isn't lying. "Bradley!" I hiss as Embry eyes widen. "What! I have." Brad says innocently. Before I can reply Sam walks into the kitchen. "Enough." He says and Brad and I settle for glaring at each other. I finally roll my eyes and I turn to Sam.

"Morning Sammy." I say happily and I give him a peck on the cheek as I hold out a plate with a poptart on it. "Morning Max." he replies gruffly and he devours it. "How are they?" I ask as I fix him a cup of coffee, referring to Todd and Mikey of course. "They're fine. Black." He says in reference to how he likes his coffee. "I know." I say. "With three sugars." I finish stirring and I hand it to him. he takes it gratefully. "How'd you know that?" he asks. I shrug. "All my brothers drink it like that." I say uselessly. Dumb reason.

Mom comes bustling into the kitchen. "Morning everyone." She says grabbing her keys and her purse. "Mom you're going to be late if you don't get going." I remind her grabbing her coat from off the back of a chair and holding it out to her. She gathers all her things and kisses everyone goodbye. I hand her her coat and one of the bagels. "Oh Max! You are a lifesaver thank you so much. I'll see you later sweetie. I Love you." She says kissing me and taking the items. "You're welcome. Love you too Mom." I yell after her as she hurries to her car. I watch until she goes away.

"Okay Max. if you start to feel really sick then just call one of us and we'll come get you." Sam says. "You got it Sammy." I say with a grin. He rolls his eyes. "I'm serious Max." he tells me. "I know, I know. You're always serious." I say mocking him, which earns some chuckles from Embry and Brad. Sam just glares at me trying not to smile. We look as Shelly comes bustling into the kitchen hopping up and down putting her shoe on whilst talking on the phone.

"Yes…yes of course Mr. Brinkman…of course I am on my way to Seattle right now…the deal will be closed in no time…okay thank you…good bye." She hangs up hastily and dials another number looking around for something. "What you need Shells?" I ask ready to help but she is already talking. "Yeah Nancy, I need to get a meeting with as soon as possible and by as soon as possible I mean today…what do you mean booked?...yeah well Mr. Brinkman wants the Kilgore deal done now so make it happen. I'm on my way to Seattle right now and if I don't have a meeting when I get there I could lose my job, and guess what, that means you lose yours too..I know you know…I trust you Nancy…make it happen, you got about two hours." Shelly snaps and hangs up the phone. I can't help but feel sorry for her assistant."Where are my car keys?" she asks.

I take them from the hook by the door. "Thanks." she says snatching up her purse and heading my way. I also hand her the last cup of coffee and the saran wrapped bagel. "Oh Maxi, what would I do without you." She says taking my offerings and kissing my cheek then heading out the door with a bye to everyone. "Drive safe." I say as she gets in her car and zooms off. I sigh. Shelly's always working too hard for her own good. Some things never change.

"Max, you're gonna be late." Embry says and I jump slightly. I'd forgotten all about school in my haste to make sure everyone else was taken care of. "Crap." I mutter snatching up my bag and giving my hugs and kisses goodbye. "Drive me?" I ask Embry. "I'll do it." Brad says standing hastily. I glare at him but say nothing. "Fine." I finally mutter as he gets the keys to Mikey's rental. I turn to Embry and I give him a peck on the lips just to spite my brother. "See you later." I say with a blush and a grin. I give Sam a hug and a peck on the cheek as well as Lo. Then I look at Jacob not knowing what to do. He takes away my options by turning and storming out the kitchen. I am shocked to say the least. I thought we were getting along quite well yesterday, considering I let him throw me across Timmy's room and all. Not that I had a choice.

"Don't worry about it." Embry says with a huge grin. For some reason the fact the Jacob is pissed seems to please him. I don't get it. I say a final goodbye and I follow my brother to the car for school.

**

* * *

**

I sigh happily as the bell for lunch rings. I get only juice before sitting in my usual table by my usual self. I drink my juice casually observing my fellows peers. I am eager to get home. Honestly I have started to feel a little sick but I am sure I'll be able to make it until the end of school. Lunch is uneventful. I go to my locker as the bell rings for next period. As I am getting my things for the rest of the day I hear someone call out to me. I turn closing my locker to see the boy that Tim had fought that time.

"You're Timmy's sister right?" he says to me. I nod slightly cautious. "Yeah well I just wanted to say I'm sorry about, ya know, fighting him and all that." He tells me looking slightly nervous. Do I have that effect on everyone, or just people who talk to me. "I didn't know he had a condition or nothin' otherwise, ya know, I wouldn't have fought him. I mean, not that I planned it or nothin' like that, but, ya know, I'm jus sayin'." I can't help but frown slightly at the boy as he flips his hair from his face. Who is this kid anyway. "So yeah, could ya jus' tell him I'm, ya know, sorry and all that." He finishes. If he says 'ya know' one more time…

"Sure I'll, ya know, tell him." I say purposely adding in the 'ya know'. "Cool, thanks." He says and he turns to leave. I can't help but roll my eyes. If that is one of the "Future leaders of America" as all the teacher seem to call us students, I feel sorry for whoever he is going to lead.

I am happy when school is finally over. I wait outside for someone to come get me for all of half an hour before I start walking. They probably forgot which is totally acceptable considering everything that's going on. When I finally reach the house I am slightly tired and not feeling much better. I grit my teeth and bear it.

I walk into the house and I immediately go for a cup of ice water. I gulp it eagerly before refilling it once more…and then once again. I am on my fourth cup when Embry bounds into the kitchen. "Max!" he says surprised and then the realization hits. "Oh man! I totally forgot!" he exclaims slapping himself on the forehead. "It's fine." I say shortly giving him a peck on the lips before filling up another cup of water. So much for not getting involved with boys here.

"How is everyone?" I ask. "Uh, Todd and Mikey phased. They're in the back with Timmy and Shay. Laura's just starting. Brad's still pissed and trying to command his body to start and we think Shelly should be feeling it too but she's been out all day so we're not sure." He informs me. "How're you feeling?" he asks. I shrug finally setting my cup down. "Okay." I say. He gives me a mischievous grin. "I bet I can make you feel even better." He says suggestively and my cheeks go crimson. "Embry!" I say as he pins me to the counter with his huge body. "What!" he says innocently. "Are you crazy? My brothers are here." I say in a low voice.

"They're wolves." He reminds me. "Yeah and I'm pretty sure they'd rip you to pieces if they saw us right now." I say giving him a look. "They're not coming inside." He says with another grin and before I can protest his lips are on mine. Once they are, I find that I no longer want to protest. His tongue tastes my bottom lip asking for access which I eagerly grant. My body begins to heat from his passionate kiss. My arms go around his broad shoulders pulling him to me. I let out a low moan as he lifts me up and sets me on the countertop. We break apart for air as both of our lungs begin to burn. "Embry…" I say in a breathless voice. This only seems to revive him because next thing I know he is exploring my neck with his lips. "Embry…" I repeat wanting to get the message from my brain that he should stop before someone walks in, but the message can't seem to get to my lips. And then I can't think straight at all as he reaches the spot on my collarbone…he sucks gently and I can't help but moan inn pleasure as I clutch him to me. His hands explore my burning body, caressing my gently in all the right places…I wrap my legs around his waist and I quickly find I am not the only one aroused…the feel of him only drives me deeper into the seemingly bottomless pit of lust and desire that I have dug myself into by letting him continue. He leans me back slightly and his arousal is even more pronounced. I moan as I lift my lower body into his. I hear him let out a soft pleasurable groan as well and it gives me pleasure knowing that I can make him moan that way; that I can make him desire the satisfaction that is just within our grasps…

A loud and not at all happy 'ahem' causes us to reluctantly pull back from the brink of immeasurable pleasure that was surely promised had we continued. I blink rapidly trying to get my brain functioning again. That, of course, is not a problem once I see that it is Sam who has stumbled upon Embry and I in that particular state. Oh yeah, my brains starts to function rapidly after that.

Embry steps away from me and I slide off the counter trying to slow my breath. A deep blush graces my cheek s as I look anywhere except at Sam and Embry. "Um, Sam…" I start rubbing my hands together nervously. Great, just great. Sam caught me and Embry all hot and heavy on the kitchen counter. That's just fantastic. "Max, can I have a word with Embry alone please." Sam says sounding just like Mikey when he's pissed, and it sounded much more like "Max could you get the hell out so I can beat the shit out of Embry, NOW." "Sure." I say as I collect my backpack and gratefully scurry from the kitchen. That's the second time I've been caught making out with Embry by a not so happy person. I don't plan on letting there be a third. Though I can't say it was terribly bad. I gather my things to take a cold shower.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I groan in pain as fire runs through my veins. If this is what it takes to be a werewolf then count me out. But of course, it's too late for that. Thanks a lot genetics. I breathe deeply as the fire is momentarily put out. I try to catch my breath only to have it taken away again by the feel of my bones stretching and my muscles tighten and coil painfully. I bite my lip to keep from screaming out in pain as my back arches with agony. The fire isn't as bad as my body reshaping itself. That thought is quickly taken back as fire pulses through my body once more and I can't hold back my yell of despair.

Almost a month and a half has passed since all this began. Everyone was fine. My siblings had all phased perfectly, including Brad, who is ecstatic and seems to think he is now some kinda superhero. We never got a hold of Jackson, we're still trying. But other than that, We had been peachy. And then the pain came. It hit about two days ago. A random spurt of the absolute worst pain I have ever felt shot through my body and brought me to my knees with an agony filled yell. It was only for about five minutes and then it was gone, just like that. I felt fine. And then about ten hours later, another burst, this time longer and more painful. And then it left again and I was fine. And then eight hours later another came, and six hours and another, and four hours, and another, and so on and so on. Sam was freaking out because a phase had never happened like that before. Lucky me.

I bite my now bleeding lip as the feel of my bones pulling and wrenching themselves apart takes over my body. And then I bury my face into my now trashed bed as the fire burns within me. My scream is muffled by the pillow I bite. I try not to yell out too much. I know that's hard for my family to listen to. Another painful burst of fire lights within my veins. Then my bones begin to crack painfully. I cannot contain my loud shriek of immeasurable pain. The fire and the bones have always been separate until now. Together they are unbearable. My body thrashes as I scream. Make it stop, I just want it to be over. I feel like it's killing me but I won't die. I just want to die already. Just let me die…

I don't know how long it's been. The pain makes it impossible to focus on time. But I do know that something is wrong. It's taking too long for me to phase. Something's not right.

My body is freezing. Yet I'm sweating horribly, my sheets and comforter are drenched in it. I grab the comforter and I wrap it around me as my heart painfully slows. I let out a loud moan as it begins to increase again and beat rapidly. My breathes are shaky and uneven. I try to stop my scream of agony as another wave of fire and bone crunching racks my body. Finally it passes leaving me in a breathless state with a dull throbbing within my bones and my quivering body.

"Maxi no!!!" my mother exclaims as she comes into the room carrying a pitcher of ice water. She sets the pitcher down and gently pries the blanket from my shaking hands. I whimper in protest but my body is too weak to do anything else. "I know Maxi, I know you're cold. But you temperature is too high." She coos as she applies a wet rag that was dipped in the ice water to my forehead. I bite my bruised and busted lip as fire zooms through my veins. "What's wrong Sam. Something is wrong. It's shouldn't take this long. Something's not right." I hear my mom's voice as I squeeze my eyes shut. She sounds like she's fading away, or maybe I'm the one who fading.

"I don't know. Is there something you're not telling me. Did something happen in California that could possibly…" Sam's voice says but I am only catching snippets now. They're fading. "No…unless…." "…what…" "…long time ago…pregnant…bitten…I don't think…cause anything…you…" "…one person….who can…her…" "…who…" "…cullen…". And then I fade into unconsciousness….

**

* * *

**

My eyes shoot open as I gasp in pain as my heart begins to beat. I cannot help but cry out in agony at the feel of air flooding my lungs and stinging them. White dots blind my vision and I blink my sore eyes. My nostrils burn as if they are being swabbed with rubbing alcohol. Tears well in my dry eyes and they fall down my cheeks; my tongue is alive with the taste of stale air as my ears are ringing.

I breathe in shallow breaths that sting less than normal ones and I attempt to blink my vision back into existence. "Max!" I leap from my position on my back on the bed as I crouch and a growl escapes my dry throat as I am startled at the sound of someone yelling my name. I let out a scream of pain as my tense bones begin to tear themselves apart and reshape themselves in the most agonizing way possible.

And then it stops. Everything stops as I try to catch my breath and gather my vision and bearings. My body is sore but no longer in pain; but something isn't right. My body is covered in fur, I can feel a tail behind me, I no longer have the familiar hands with fingers as paws have taken their place. I'm a wolf. I'm a fucking wolf.

I have a snout. I have a fucking snout. And fucking paws. And fucking fur, and I'm a fucking wolf.

My vision returns and the bright colors and sharp focus of it hurts so much that I have to narrow them. It's like opening your eyes in a bright room after spending twenty four hours in the dark. I see my Mom and Sam in the room with me. I open my mouth and I ask what happened…oh, sorry, correction…I open my snout and whine. Yeah, no speaking for me; I'm a fucking wolf!!!

Anger courses through my body. I can't believe I'm a fucking dog!!!! I open my mouth and I yell at Sam and Mom angrily…no…I WANT to open my mouth to yell at Sam and Mom. What I really do is open my…snout…and I bark at them. This only makes me further frustrated. They can't understand me!!!

I want to demand Sam that he reverse this horrible curse and turn me back right now, dammit!!! But I can't…because I'm a fucking giant dog!!! The fact that they are both simply standing there and staring at me in awe certainly doesn't help my mood. Do something!!! Change me back!!! I growl and bark at them in frustration. And I cannot believe I just growled and barked and it came naturally. This whole being a dog thing is not the business.

Apparently my bark does the trick because Sam approaches me cautiously. Why is he doing that? I'm not going to eat him, speaking of which, I am really hungry. My mouth starts to water and drool falls from my mouth; Disgusting. I swallow and my throat burns. "Max…" Sam says in a loud voice and I wince slightly. Why is he talking to me like I'm an idiot? And why is he yelling?

"Max you've just phased." He tells me still talking extremely slow, which is starting to annoy me. I'm hungry. "But there are some things that still need to be figured out so I'm going to need you to take it slow and not even attempt to phase back for a while." He says calmly yet still cautious. "Can you do that?" he asks me. Is he kidding me? I am Not staying a damn dog!!! I don't care how many things need to be figured out. I'm going to try and phase back as soon as I can. As a matter of fact…

I close my eyes as tightly as I can and tense my body, willing it to phase. Apparently Sam knows what I am doing because he then yells, "Max No!!!" incredibly loud and I whine still focusing all my energy on phasing. Then I begin to feel my bones pulling and reshaping and moving painfully. I feel my fur melt away, tail shrinks until it is gone, and my paws melt back into hands, thank god. A brief feeling of incredible warmth sweeps through my body as the feel of every bone in the correct place comes over me. I stretch slightly, thankful to be back in my human form, yet exhausted.

"Max!" I hear my mother exclaim loudly, which causes me to wince, and then there is a loud rustling. I open my eyes to see her rushing loudly over to me. I frown at her as she grabs my horrible smelling comforter and wraps it around my naked, as I am just now realizing, body. I grab it and hold it there thankful for her thoughtfulness.

"Oh Maxi!!!!" she exclaims grabbing me up in a huge hug. I return it gratefully, that is until I hear her let out a painful yell and I immediately release her worried. She gives me a grin. "You're mighty strong there missy." She says giving me a kiss on my cheek as I grin back. "Max!" I hear Sam bark and I jump and wince at the volume of his voice. Why is everyone yelling today?! I swing my eyes to his huge form and a grin spreads across my face at the sight of his stern glare. I watch as his eyes look at me in awe.

"You're gorgeous." He says as his face falls and his shoulders slump in a helpless way. Was he expecting me to be incredibly ugly or something? I'm still Max, Sam, geez!!! Way to make a girl feel good about herself. I frown at him and he sees my expression and he shakes his head in a never mind way and then his glare is back. "I told you not to try to phase back Maxiene." He says, his voice booming loudly, in his Mikey like voice and I wince and bow my head slightly. "Hey!" he says to me his expression softening as I look up through my straight black hair. "I'm just glad you're safe Maxi." He tells me and I smile and he smiles back. Then my mother speaks and I jump slightly at her voice loud in my ear. "Max, say something." She demands. I think of all the possible things I could say; what happened? Do I really have to spend my life turning into a giant dog? Is everyone else okay? Where is everyone else? Did I already ask what happened?

I open my mouth, "I'm Hungry."

**

* * *

**

I am startled at my voice. Apparently so are Sam and Mom. Even to my own ears it sounds perfectly smooth, velvety soft, and incredibly alluring. I open my mouth to ask what the heck happened but I can't get the words out of my slightly sore throat. I clear it wincing slightly. "What happened to my voice?" I ask and again I am shocked at just how amazing it sounds without even trying to make it so.

Sam just stares at me in awe; a glazed look comes over him. I frown. "Sam." I snap and my voice is now razor sharp. It does the trick and he snaps back into the present. "Max, there were some complications with your phase. We're still getting some things worked out." he tells me. "We're just glad you're okay." My mother says holding me close to her in the loving way only she can. I give her a grin and she gives a soft one back. "Oh Maxiene," she coos rubbing my face slightly with her warm hands. "You're so beautiful." She tells me before kissing my forehead and holding me close again.

"Can I eat while someone tells me what happened?" I ask my voice sounds like that of a child asking permission in the sweetest possible way. "Of course Maxi." Sam says with the softest smile I have ever seen on his stern face. All I can think about is food; yummy, yummy food.

I crumble up the lays bag and I open the Doritos as I pop open yet another can of soda. My four sandwiches are already gone. I shove a chip into my mouth holding the blanket around my still naked body. My mother insisted I not put on new clothes until after I showered and I insisted on not showering until after I ate.

"So what exactly are these complications you keep talking about?" I ask eating so chips. Sam watches me with a worried expression on his face. I give him a smile and continue eating. His frown deepens as a heavy sigh comes across his lips. "Well it turns out that when your mother was pregnant with you she was," he pauses and looks at my mother who is watching me with the happiest expression on her face. "I was bitten by a vampire." She finishes. I stop my chip in midair looking between them incredulously.

"A vampire?" I ask in disbelief. "Vampires aren't real." I say as I continue chomping. It's true; they aren't. No point in talking about them if they aren't real. "Yeah, neither are werewolves right?" Sam says giving me a look that says come on now Max. I slowly chew and swallow before speaking again. "So vampires are real?" I ask slowly. He nods solemnly. I stop eating entirely. What the hell is with all these mythical creature coming to life? "Are fairies real too?" I ask Sam seriously. "Seriously Max, fairies?" he says giving me a yeah right look. I frown at him. So it's okay for vampires and werewolves to exist back ask about fairies and suddenly you're off your rocker, huh? Well excuse me then.

"So anyway, when your mom was pregnant with you she was bitten by a vampire. She thought she was going to die, logically she should have. But for some reason the vampire venom didn't affect her at all. The pregnancy went well and along came you, a healthy as all get out baby girl." Sam says with a soft smile at me. I can't help but return it. "But when you started phasing we knew something was wrong. It took too long and you were in a different type of pain than usual. We figured it had to have something to do with the vampire venom. We called the only person we knew who could possibly help. His name is doctor Cullen. He's a vampire." My eyes widen at that little tidbit. "He asked you what type of pain you were feeling and you said fire and bone cracking. The bone cracking is the pain that you're supposed to feel when you phase. But the fire," he shakes his head. "That's not normal. We told Dr. Cullen about your Mom being bitten and he figured the venom probably made its way into your bloodstream as you were still in your Mom's tummy. It lay dormant until you started to phase. You're werewolf blood was slightly stronger because you have it on both sides of your family but the venom still tried to take over. Your body was fighting over whether to phase into a werewolf or turn into a vampire."

By this time I am so wrapped up in the story; it's unbelievable. Logically none of this should be possible. "What happened to me?" I ask Sam in awe. "Well, Dr. Cullen figured that we would have to tip you to one side or the other. There was no way for us to tip you to phasing; it's already in your blood. But he suggested we could inject more venom into your body and that would make the venom strong enough to overpower the wolf blood." My eyes widen. "So I'm a vampire!" I exclaim not knowing if it is in disgust, astonishment, or confusion; possibly all three.

"Let me finish." Sam growls in exasperation and I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Sometimes he is just like my brothers. "So, one of Dr. Cullens children volunteered to bite you." "What!" I exclaim in slight panic. A vampire bit me?! Sam growls again and I shut my mouth to listen. "We all knew it was dangerous but he didn't care, well he did, but not enough to not bite you. His life is pretty miserable so I think he was kinda hoping it would kill him." Sam says frowning. So a SUICIDAL vampire bit me…greaaat.

"But anyway he bit you and them you stopped. You stopped thrashing and screaming and you just stopped. It was scary. Usually when bitten people tend to be in a lot of pain but you just stopped. We thought something was wrong. And to top it off, Edward got really sick too. We thought he was going to die too. But he gradually got better over the last week." "Week?" I ask astonished. I was out for a whole week?

"Yeah. You were unconscious for about four days. We watched you change. You're gorgeous. And then, today you just woke up. We immediately thought you were a vampire. But then you phased." He says deep in thought. I'm gorgeous? What exactly does that mean? How much have I changed? What do vampires look like anyway? Does this mean I have to drink blood and sleep in a coffin? Am I dead then too? Wait, but I phased? So I'm not dead? My hearts beating, so I can't be dead. So then I'm not a vampire. But then again, they are called the living dead. So maybe I am dead.

"Maxiene!" Sam barks in his Mikey military voice and I jump slightly and wince at how loud it is. "Sorry." He says. "I forget your senses are still really sensitive. Did you hear what I said?" he asks. I shake my head unable to speak. "I said, Dr. Cullen is on his way to help us figure this out so you need to get dressed." I nod and I stand clutching the blanket to me closely. "Max." Sam calls to me. I turn back from the stairs. "Be careful Maxi." He says his tone and gaze soft. I give him a smile before heading upstairs to get showered and cleaned up.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

As I get out of the scolding shower I wrap a towel around my body. Even though it doesn't feel like me body; or look like it. I shudder thinking back to what I had seen when I had looked in the mirror before showering. My skin is some shades lighter than it had previously been, my nose is narrow, my lips plump and luscious, the kind that belonged in a lip gloss commercial. My previously shoulder length deep brown hair is now pitch black and hangs about halfway down my back. My body is toned and extremely curvy. My once modest bust size had increased to a solid c cup and my almost nonexistent hips had blossomed quite dramatically, but then again they were almost nonexistent so I guess even the slightest curve would have been a blossom.

What was the most startling was my eyes. They used to be a beautiful dark chocolate color and now, they're blue. Electric blue. I'm not talking that calm sea blue that you read about all the time, no, I'm talking shocking electric blue bright as all get out. They look scary against my skin. It's creeped me out. To be honest the whole look creeped me out. It's not normal for me, who is full blood Native American and is supposed to have tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes with big cheeks, to look like this. It's unnatural. This whole thing is unnatural, dammit.

I get dried off and dressed in some skinny jeans that hugged my now shapely form and a simple t shirt that did nothing to hide my nice sized bust. I frown as I look in the mirror and I grab a different, slightly larger shirt that didn't make my breast increase so obvious. I went back into the bathroom and frown at my hair. Sure it was full and shiny and lustrous but what am I supposed to do with it. I brush it, ALL of it; now I remember why I always keep my hair short. Long hair is a hassle. I manage to wrestle it into a sloppy and pitiful bun.

I sigh absolutely disappointed in my appearance before slipping on my trusty Chucks and heading down the stairs. I end up moving a lot faster than I anticipated. I stop at the bottom slightly startled. Alert senses, speed, and the ability to transform into a giant wolf; I'm starting to understand why Brad thinks of himself as a superhero.

I hear voices in the living room. Mom, Sam, and some other man who smells absolutely horrid. I wrinkle my nose in disgust and I feel as if I'm going to be sick to my stomach. It's sickeningly sweet, I can taste it on my tongue and it burns my nostrils. I sneeze painfully before I can stop myself and I let out a groan as my head starts to spin. I feel like the room is closing in on me.

Sam, Mom, and the other man appears in the doorway bringing another wave of the disgusting scent washing over me and I feel as if I am literally being drowned in it. I groan again feeling weak to my stomach and my head is pounding. "Max?" Sam asks worried and Mom comes over to me concerned. She only succeeds in causing another wave of the smell. Ugh, she reeks of it. I push her away and I back away from them doubling over as my vision swims and my head spins.

"It must be my scent." The man says and I nod weakly. "Let's go outside." Sam says leading me outside. As soon as we are in the front yard I push him away as well for he too reeks of it and I walk away from the three of them. They let me go. I gulp deep breaths and I gain my energy as the scent is not so horrible out here. I slowly collect my bearings and my mind stops reeling. I become normal and functioning again.

"I forgot she would be so sensitive." I hear the man speak. I turn around and I find I am four houses down from where they stand yet I can still hear them perfectly clear. And the scent is still present. "Max!" Sam calls to me "This is Dr. Cullen!" he informs me. I wince at the volume of his voice. "Stop yelling Sam I can hear you perfectly well." I tell him and he apologizes. "Sorry Maxi. I keep forgetting." He says wincing. I just shrug wanting to tell him it's okay but I only want to speak when absolutely necessary. My voice is scary beautiful and definitely going to take some time getting used to.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen." I say in a low voice and I hope he can hear. "Please call me Carlisle." He says with a soft smile. So he's the vampire, huh; He's very handsome. He doesn't seem to be anything like the stories suggest. I suppose I should just stop expecting the norm now because I just keep getting let down when I do. "I'd shake your hand but…" I say half joking with a shrug. He laughs a musical laugh. "I know. I stink." He says and I laugh too. I quickly stop it when I hear how musical it is.

"So Max, I believe you should be okay to do things normally. You seem perfectly fine. But if you start to feel even the slightest sensation in your throat, please contact me immediately. You're mother has my number." Carlisle tells me seriously. I nod and say a thank you. The three of them head back into the house. How odd it is having a conversation from so far away as if we are right next to each other.

I hear a noise from inside the house whose lawn I'm on and I turn to the door. A few minutes later an elder woman comes out pushing up her glasses and squinting at me. "Maribell?" she calls. "Is that you?" "Um, no Ms. Dawson. It's me, Maxiene. I was just admiring your flowers." I lie to the old lady. "Oh, well then tell Georgie he forgot to call the pool people." She tells me. Poor Ms. Dawson; Georgie is her old dog and she doesn't have a pool. "Okay Ms. Dawson. Will do." I say with a grin. "Alright then dear." She turns and starts back into the house but then she turns again. "Maribell, is that you?" she calls. I let out a forced laugh for lack of anything else to say or do. "I'm not doing this." I mutter turning and walking back towards my house away from the senile old woman.

The closer I get to the house, the more horrible it begins to smell. I frown as I reach it and I decide to sit across the street instead. As I am sitting there thinking I begin to hear voices. I recognize them as being Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, and Paul. They are tromping quite loudly through the forrest to my back. I don't bother to move. I just listen as they approach.

"I'll bet she's a bloodsucker." Paul spats angrily, what else is new. "Don't say that." Quil says passively. "So what if she is, she's still Maxiene." Seth says and I think I could start to like the annoying kid. "No she's not!!! She's a filthy bloodsuckers that's what." Paul exclaims and I roll my eyes. "Shut it Paul." I hear Embry mutter and my heart aches for him; my boyfriend. "You know he does have a point." Jared says being the instigator he is. "I said shut it." Embry snaps angrily. "Um sorry Embry but you can't tell anyone what to do seeing as how you're not Sam." Paul snaps just as irritated. "Just shut the hell up already Paul. You're always running your mouth." Embry spits. "Yeah well fuck you Embry." Paul fires back.

"Guys!!! Both of you cool it already!!!" Quil says loudly and for a moment the only sound heard is there loud walking. "I guess Paul wins that one." Jared says breaking the peace. "Dammit Jared!!!" I hear Embry exclaim and then it sounds like all hell has broken loose. There is arguing and yelling and fighting all at once and it hurts my sensitive ears. I groan in pain and I get up covering my ears walking backwards towards the house. Until I get a whiff of Dr. Cullen who has just stepped outside with Sam and Mom.

The horrible scent washes over me and I groan even more as my head spins. I can't breathe, I can't hear, I can't even think for Christ sake. I fall to my knees in pain and more pain. I want it all to stop. Everything, just stop.

And then it gets quiet gradually and the scent is weakening. Finally when it is tolerable I uncover my ears and I take a shaky breath. Oh thank God!!! My mind begins to slow but there is still a light pounding there. I raise my eyes and I see Seth, Jared, Embry, Paul, and Quil staring at me in awe. But they are not what causes my breath to catch once again and my heart to flutter erradically. No, that would be Jacob Black.

As I kneel on the ground and I stare at Jacob Black my world begins to shift and all I can see, hear, feel is him. I stare into his eyes for what feels like hours. I watch as they convey awe which fades to shock which gives way to joy. But then anger is there and he is staring back at me with hatred. He turns and runs into the woods with a ripping sound that snaps me back to reality.

A reality where tears are streaming down my face and I am sobbing uncontrollably. He doesn't want me. That much was clear in his eyes. I need him and he left me. The only thing I will ever need to survive is gone. And I am dying.

I barely register my mother coming to me and cradling my shaking form in her arms. She smells like Dr. Cullen but I don't care now. All I care about is Jacob. Too bad he doesn't care for me.

**

* * *

**

I roll over and stare at the ceiling. I can't stop thinking about him. Which I suppose is completely normal considering my world now revolves around him and all. I can't even begin to describe what I am feeling. I'll try, how about extreme despondency, absolute heartache, and preposterous desolation. Yes those sound about right; and yet they are still not accurate. This aching hole I feel is simply indescribable.

There is a knock on my door and Embry walks in. I sigh; Embry, my boyfriend. Riiight. He comes and sits on the edge of my bed. "What do I do?" I ask him in a low voice. I am still not used to the sheer exquisiteness of my own voice. He sighs. "You imprinted on him." he states. I do not know what that means but I do not reply. "You love him. Your life, your entire world revolves around him now." Yeah that sounds about right, yet still wrong.

"And his around you." I snap my head to Embry in shock. No that can't be. He ran away from me. I saw it in his eyes. He doesn't want me. "He's on his way to see you right now." Embry says standing and my heart flutters. He's coming to me. "Hey Max." Embry calls and I look at him attentively. "No matter what, you'll always be one of my best friends. Definitely my best girl friend." He says grinning and I understand immediately. He wants us to break up. I am momentarily shocked. But then again I belong with Jacob after all.

I sit up as he stands in my doorway looking like an Indian warrior god. He is sheer perfection. Neither of us speaks. I don't know what to say. He steps slowly into my room and he sits on the edge of my bed while I bring my legs up and hug them to my chest and I marvel at his beauty. I can hear his steady heartbeat. It matches my own to a tee.

"Max." he whispers in a pained voice that causes my heart to wrench though it is beautiful coming off his lips. There is a pause where I watch him in awe and he glares at the floor. "I'm sorry Maxine." He says in that amazing voice of his. Rough to my ears yet soft to my body. Tears well and fall from my electric blue eyes.

"I can't do this. I can't--" he struggles with words that he doesn't even have to speak. "The imprint….I can't…" he looks up into my red puffy eyes. I swallow thickly and I look away from his mesmerizing orbs. I don't know what to say. I can only sit in shock as numbing pain tears through my body. "Max…" his voice breaks and a sob wracks his own huge body. He wraps me in his warm comforting arms. Right where I belong. He releases me slightly so he can look down at me. I can only look back speechless as tears that mirror my own stream down his face.

"Oh Max…" he says and then his lips are crushing mine. The kiss is painful yet fulfilling. It is perfect.

We break apart and he stands in one fluid movement. His back is too me and I look away from his heaving body to my bed as tears fall down my face in streams. "Max—" he says in the beautifully broken voice of his. "I can't…" he tries to get it out though he doesn't need to. We both know what he is trying to say. For a moment the only sound heard is his sniffing. Finally it stops and he turns back to face me. I blink away the tears blurring my vision though more replace them. As he stand looking down at me.

"Max…I love her Max…."His voice wavers and he pauses looking away from me and gathers a deep breathe. My eyes close as if to stop this from happening. "I love Bella. I want Bella, Max." I let my head fall as I try and convince myself that this isn't happening. He doesn't mean it. And yet I know he does; if he didn't I wouldn't be in so much pain. "Max I….I just want her…" his voice is broken just like my heart. I bite my lip as pain flood my heart. Blood falls from it mirroring my internal sorrow.

He leaves. I listen as his heartbeat gets farther and farther away until I can't hear it anymore. It is at the moment, when I am listening pointlessly for the silent heartbeat of the boy I love, at that moment I break.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**I usually don't do this but, this chapter is dedicated to Belle08. Thanks for motivating me to update.**

* * *

"Max?" Sam's voice rings through my ears and he steps cautiously into my room. He sits on the edge of my bed where Jacob sat just days ago when he broke my heart. "Max your mother is getting worried about you." Sam says. I don't respond. What's the point. What's the point of any of this anymore? "Max, answer me." Sam commands. I don't. Why should I?

"Okay Maxine. Enough of this." He says angrily and my eyes snap to him in shock. "You can't mope around like this. We know you're hurting but you need to at least try to move on. You're scaring your pack, your family, your mother, me!!! Now look here Maxine. You are going to shower, get dressed, and come to the beach party tonight. And if you don't feel like, well, quite frankly I don't give a damn. So get the hell up, NOW!!!" Sam yells and I find myself doing as he says out of fear more than anything else.

I shower and dress with Sam standing outside my door threatening that if I take more than half an hour he's coming in. I follow him silently downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and I am not so pleasantly surprised to see My brother's Todd and Mikey speaking in hushed voices with Quil. As soon as Sam and I walk in the conversation stops and all eyes are on me. My auto pilot switches on and I smile knowing that they want me to be happy so I will be.

"Hello." I say and I give them all hug lovingly. They stare at me in shock until Sam clears his throat. "Well, you look better." Mikey says giving me a skeptical look. I shrug and smile. "Yeah, I just needed a slight push." I say giving Sam a look. "What are you guys doing today?" I ask wanting to change the subject. I give Seth a hug as he walks in. He too looks at me as if I am crazy. Sam slaps him once on the back of the head.

"I don't know." Jared answers. "Quil what are we doing today?" he asks his friend. "Oh!" says Seth. "We're going to the barbeque over at Jac…" he trails off and looks at me with his face embarrassed. "Um…sorry…"he says eyeing me uncertainly. I pretend that didn't happen. "So I think I'll skip the barbeque. Not really in the mood for grilled food anyway." I say with a smile. They all look skeptically at me and shoot each other confused looks when they think I can't see; my now keen eyes catch every little movement. "I'm going for a walk." I say and I say my goodbyes before heading out the suffocating house.

* * *

The air is bitter and cold like my heart. I walk towards the beach thinking of all that has happened within these past few days. My change, my love, my heart break. I reach the beach and the wind whips around haphazardly. I pick up the scent of someone else there. I raise my eyes from the sand to see Embry walking towards me.

Embry, I frown. We broke up. I am surprised to feel the pain that realization brings. I didn't realize it at the time because my thoughts were all about Jacob. His name brings more pain and yet I find that I relish in it. The pain feels good to me because nothing else does. Where does this leave Embry and I? Broken up of course but, do I want to be broken up?

We stop walking as he reaches me and he stands facing me, the wind blows around us. "Maxiene." He says and in the one word I hear an entire question. I silently raise my eyes to meet his own. I watch him and I see the pain in his face. Pain for me. "I'm sorry Max." he says softly. Tears well in my eyes and I look away to the ocean; the waves crashing on one another. I feel his hands slide into my own and he leads me away from the beach and to his car. We get in and he drives. We end up at his small house.

I follow him inside to his living room. We sit silently for a long time. "Max, say something." He finally commands. "I don't know what to say." I respond in a hollow voice. "Say what you feel Max, I'm listening." He tells me coaxingly. I bite my lip softly. "I don't want to talk." I say honestly. "Well then what? What do you want Max? Just tell me and I'll do it, what do you need me to do?" his voice is thick with emotion. I know he wants me to be better; to be happy. That's what everyone wants, for me to be okay. But I'm not okay.

"Max…" he trails off. "I want to forget." I say and as the words flow from my mouth I already hate myself. I raise my eyes to his, they are confused. "I just want to forget about him Embry. Make me forget." I ask. My voice is sickly sweet. I sound like an innocent hurt child and yet I am far from that. Understanding clouds his eyes and they widen slightly. "I just want to be wanted." I say in a small voice. I can see from the look in his eyes I am charming him, like a siren to Odysseus. He won't be able to resist. I lean over to him and close my eyes as our lips touch softly. He kisses me back slowly before pushing me away suddenly.

There is panic in his eyes. "Max, what are you doing?" he asks. "Trying to forget." I reply staring deep into his eyes. I lean back in but he pulls away once more. "Max, you don't want to do this." He says uncertainly. I say nothing but I stare at him directly in his dark eyes. Pain works its way onto his face. He's torn between respect and love; between Jacob and myself. I know that I shouldn't make him choose. I know that's it's wrong. And yet I cannot bring myself to say no when he stands. I can't say no when he takes my hand. I can't say no when he leads me to his bedroom closing the door behind us.

* * *

**HappyEndings**


End file.
